When Disaster Strikes
by ScorpioGirl20
Summary: When humanity is threatened, is the time they have to band together. In this case, the zombie apocalypse. How do our favorite Shadowhunters deal with the epidemic and who survives until the end? [Clace,Malec,Sizzy,and Wessa]
1. Chapter 1

**So I am back with my second story. And maybe not just yet, but this WILL be a Clace story. Along with some Sizzy and Malec. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

Jace Herondale/Lightwood's life had been pretty normal so far. He had been adopted by the Lightwood's at the age of one, and grown up as a real member of the family alongside his brother Alec, who was one year older than him, his sister Isabelle, or Izzy, who was a year younger than him, and his younger brother Max, seven years younger than him.

Their parent's, Maryese and Robert Lightwood, were high ranked directors, who had become accustomed to leaving their children alone while they traveled once Alec turned fifthteen. It worked out fine for the kids, it helped them become independent. And when their parent's came back to their modest home in Brooklyn, they enjoyed tales of their adventures. The parents told of friends in far away places and fantastic road trips, all in their past. But coincadentally, this sculpted the children into people who took care of each other and could support themselves. And because of this, the Lightwood children would go to survive longer than most kids did when the epidemic hit. Otherwise known as the zombie apocalipse.

It started on the west coast, spreading by bites and death. The news anchors, on the final broadcasting of the news before power was cut all across the nation, explained that everyone carried the viris. A bite only speeded up the process. So basically if you werte killed or bitten, you turned into a zombie. It being that simple, the epidemic spread pretty quickly. And word of it spread even faster. And all the siblings, except for the youngest, came to the conclusion their parents were long gone. That was since they had been in Los Angelas when it first started.

Jace had taken to watching outside the window at the families fleeing the city. Leaving to a unknown destination. He didn't understand why they were running, it would reach anywhere within a few months. But if they wanted to risk their lives with the hope of surviving, it was fine with him. He would just be among the few resonable people in the city. That had been his plan, to stay put and wait until the most certain outcome rang out.

But his siblings opinions were with the rest of the people's, that they needed to leave.

"Where do you expect us to go?" he had started to say. "Where can we go that is better than our home."

And that had stopped them for a while, until one morning when Jace was re-reading his favorite book, The Hunger Games, Alec came into his room with a giant map of the east coast.

"Here we are," Alec said pointing to Brookland on the map, where a bright blue "X" was drawn. "And this is where we are going to go." He finished, motioning to a dark red "X" north of their town. "Remember the story Mom told us about. The one where she and Dad roadtriped to her friend Jocelyn's ranch place up north in Maine. I asked her where it was located and she was the one who marked it on this map. They live to the right of Lincoln. We can go there, because frankly anywhere is better than here. If the pattern maintained a steady increase the zombies should be here in about two or three days. And once they are in the city, Jace, we can't get out. Just because you are attached to this house we can't stay here. We have to think about Iz and Max here. And my decision is final. They are already packing, and I suggest you do the same because we are leaving at dawn."

"Well, I can't really argue with that." says Jace, putting down his book and standing up. "I'll start packing. That is since dawn is eight hours away. And, Alec, we are going to need weapons to defend ourselves."

"I never told you this, because Dad told me it was for me to know only, but underneath the floorboards of his closet he kept weapons for me to use is someone was breaking in. I've got a couple of daggers, guns, and suprisingly a whip. Don't really know what that last one is for, but maybe Iz will like it. But don't worry I've got that covered. And only pack the essentials, we don't need dead weight."

"I'm assuming we aren't walking." Jace said, hinting for an elaboration.

"No, they had taken Mom's car to the airport, so Dad's truck is still here, along with the jugs of gas he kept for emergencies. Bet he never expected it to come to use this way." Alec told him, getting up to leave Jace's room.

Once he left, Jace got to packing. After swiftly dupping out the contents of his school backpack, he put in his watch, two pairs of sterdy jeans, a short sleave t-shirt, and a warm fleece jacket. Then he put in his swiss army knife, which was a tenth birthday present from his father. He also added some underwear and socks, and an additional pair of shoes. Then a small bag of toiletries. Then lastly a solar powered compass/tracker tool. He was done, but as an after thought he put in his book, liking the comfort it gave him. Like maybe he wasn't packing up the last of what he would have of his childhood, to attempt surviving the zombie apocolypse, but instead going to chill at his friend's house. He put the bag on his shoulder, and walked out of his room, turning off the light and closing the door. He decided he would go and check on Max, a brother who he had been neglecting of the past few days of torture.

"Max?" he called tentively into his brothers room. He heard a muffled "You may enter" and opened the door. He took in the sight of the room. Max had put all his belongings on the floor, where he sat sorting through them. It mainly meant his magnas and clothes.

"Hello, Jace. Do you want to help me?" he asked, while sounding on the verge of tears. It was often that people forgot Max was only nine, since he acted more mature than anyone in his elementary school. But truely, he was a little boy, freshly haven lost his parents, deciding what to bring of his things and what to leave forever. And they had left him to do it on his own.

"Ofcourse bud. What are you taking so far?" asked Jace, getting down on the floor next to his brother.

Pointing to a small pile next to the door Max said, "That one. I want to pack my favorite clothes and my favorite magnas. And things to defend myself. But all I have for weapons so far is a girly nail filer Iz left in here a couple of weeks ago."

"Hey don't worry about protecting yourself. You have three older siblings who have already requested that job." Jace said, putting a little humor in his tone. "As for the rest, that sounds good. How about we go ahead and put your stuff in your backpack. Then we can go and get a little sleep. Okay?" With Max's approval, Jace put the belongings into the used knapsack of the younger boy, and after putting the unwanted items his closet, tucked Max into his bed. "I'll wake you up when we are leaving. Night Max." He then proceded to turn off the light and crack the door, a routine he had come far to acustomed to. And one that he would never do again.

He then went to Isabelle's room, and saw she had her sparkely dance bag stuffed to the maxamuim at the foot of the bed, and she was snoring underneath the covers. He quietly closed the door, and decided he needed to sleep some. He was assuming he would be having to drive some the following day. But he didn't want to go back to his room, instead he went into his parent's former room, and curled up at the end of it, much like he used to do in his childhood when he had a bad dream. And in the moments before sleep overtook him, he wished despretely it was only a bad dream.

 **Please Review! Have an awesome day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Hope everyone is doing good today! Here is chapter 2! Please review, it would really motivate me to write faster!**

"Jace, get the heck up right now!" Alec says loudly into Jace's ear.

Jace blinks his eyes for a few moments, gathering in his surrondings. He focuses on his parents wedding photo, while the past couple of days return to his mind. "Alright, let's get out of here. Is the truck ready?"

"Yes, and Iz woke up earlier and she helped me put food in the truck and all the bags. So let's go." says Alec. So the two young men go to the enteryway, after gathering Isabelle and Max. "Okay you guys. This isn't goodbye. We will get back to here. All of us. So let's go."

They walk to their faded blue, slightly rusted truck, and get in. Jace was chosen to drive first, considering Alec didn't sleep the previous night. And after reviewing the route ahead of him, Jace shifts the gears into drive and eases on the gas. They drive for a few minutes, Alec dosing in the front, Max and Isabelle in the back reading.

"Jace, why are you going the speed limit?" asks Isabelle. "We will never reach Maine before the zombies get here at this pace. Get it up to the 90's" And Jace complies, reaching the speedometer to a large 95 miles per hour, much faster than he ever thought he would drive.

And after leaving the city limits, he gazes in the back to see Isabelle and Max leaning against each other, oblivious to the world. And it stays like that for a while, until he sees something alerting. He quickly shakes Alec awake, bringing the car to a stop. "Alec look at that person in the road. Do they seem a little odd to you."

Once Alec locks his eyes on the staggering figure a quarter mile away. "But, the figures don't lie. The epidemic shouldn't have reached here for another couple of days."

"What's going on here?" asks Isabelle, straightening up and rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"We think a zombie is up there ahead of us." says Jace.

"What?" mumbles Max, also waking up.

"Don't worry, we are going to get past it." says Jace, putting the car back into drive and hitting the gas as hard as it would allow. The meter then began to get higher and higher, reaching the maximum allowed. They start getting very close to the zombie, and then fly past it. They all look back, and see it walking in their dust. It was obvious that it would not be able to catch them, but the four kids realized the zombies would not be leaving them alone without a fight.

When the sun had begun to set and the first box of cheerios had been finished, Jace pulled into an abandoned Target parking lot off of the highway. With no cars in the lot, the whole situation feels real for the first time to Jace.

"What are we doing?" asks Max, looking up from one of his many magnas.

"Just thought we could get out and stretch our legs for a minute. We are making great time anyways, almost halfway there." Jace says, opening his door and walking around to the back and opening the door for Max and Isabelle. Once all the siblings are out of the car, Isabelle begins walking to the building of the store.

"Iz, where are you going?" demands Alec, starting to walk towards Izzy.

"I had to leave behind three quarters of my makeup. Even if it is the zombie apocalypse, I have to look good. Do you expect me to go around with no eyeliner?"

Alec looks toward Jace who is nodding his head in agreement to Isabelle. "Jace do you really expect he to go in there are not get hurt? Who knows what creep is hiding out in their?"

"I'll go with her Alec, don't worry. I'll get some food, too. Just stay here with Max." he says, walking to Izzy's side, then beginning to start towards the store entrance.

Jace pulls the once automatic doors open and walks in, Izzy on his heels.

"Okay do you want to get the food and I'll get my stuff?" Isabelle says, looking around the dimly lite store.

"I don't know, we should probably stick together." he says, scratching his head.

"Jace, we can't waste any time. Just meet me back here in a few minutes." she says, grabbing a basket from a stack near the door. She then begins to walk past the check out counters and toward the makeup section.

Jace, after contemplating the situation for a moment, walks to the grocery section of the store. He finds the dry goods section is nearly cleaned out, but manages to find a few packages of Ramen noodles. The grabs them, and heads to the beverages. Everything but bottles of prune juice are left, and while finding them slightly gross, grabs them too.

He is just about the go find the rejected candy left behind, when he hears a familiar scream. He had normally heard the scream when Isabelle's favorite bands had announced a break, or Pretty Little Liars suggested another beloved character was "A". But this time something was different about it. It was more real, and less forced. He drops his items, running toward the source of the sound. Then when he is almost their, another scream is heard. Then another. Fueled by fear, he runs faster than ever before, getting to the isle very quickly.

Once there he sees his sister, pinned to the ground by a boy who seemed to be human. He looks around to find something to defend himself when he sees a a fire extinguisher. He wraps his hands around it and slams it into the boy's head.

"Isabelle are you okay?" he asks, helping her up. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know what happened. One minute I was debating whether I was light/medium or medium color base, and then this boy slams into me, demanding what I wanted from him." she says, tearing up. Soon, the few tears turn into full on sobbing, in which Jace wraps his arms around his sister protectively. They stay there for a few minutes, but once the boy begins to stir, Jace has to release his sister to knock him out again.

"Come on, we should get out of here incase there are more of him." Jace says, why getting the basket filled with makeup for Izzy. "Do you want to grab anything else real quick, no telling when we will get to another store, if we can find one with products still in it." So Isabelle fills the basket to the top with mascara and lipstick, and the two siblings walk to the exit of the store with extra caution.

Once outside, they get to the car and find Max curled up in the back seat fast asleep, and Alec standing guard outside the car. "Hey, were you guys okay? Everything went okay?" he asks full of concern.

"We had a bit of a situation, which is why we should probably get going." Jace says, putting the basket on the floor of the passengers seat, getting in right after. "We will explain in the car, so come one." Alec gets into the drivers seat and Isabelle retakes her position in the back. And Jace retells the happenings, leaving out details to make sure Alec din't have a heart attack while driving. If there was one thing Alec went crazy about, it was when someone messed with his sister. Once, when Isabelle was a freshman, a guy stood her up on her first dance. When Alec heard, he drove straight over to the fellows house and told him if he ever tried to talk to her again, he would make it his duty to beat the heck out of him.

After calming Alec down, Jace closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, weary from a day full of driving. He had been quiet on edge since the freak zombie sighting. And when he woke up the sun was half way rosin in the sky, and the air conditioning in the truck blowing in his face.

"Sorry, was I really asleep for that long?" asks Jace.

"It's fine, you were tired. And it has been pretty calm. We passed a couple of cars, and everyone in them looked wasted. And then we saw another possible zombie, but it was to far off of the highway to tell. And according to the map at this speed we should be there in about three hours."

"Wow, that's great. Are you both good back there?" Jace asks while turning around to check on his younger siblings.

"Yep all good. Max had reread all of his magnas twice, and I painted all my nails real nice." says Isabelle, showing off her nails.

"That's good Iz. Real good." he says turning around. "How about some music?"

"Put in Ed Sheeran!" requests Izzy, handing up her favorite CD.

Jace puts the CD into the slot, turning up the volume. They sit in silence for the nmext few hours, daydreaming with Thinking Out Loud in the background. But once they find a sign tells of exit 39A for the closest town to the ranch, Lincoln, he turns off the music. This quickly snaps everyone in the backseat out of lala land. Alec eases the truck off of the main road, onto a rocky paved road. They pass a few mobile homes and see a few stray animals, but no hint to humans what so every.

"Where exactly is this place, Alec?" Jace mumbles, staring hard at the map.

"We should just be able to take this road down about fifth teen miles until it is all land." Alec answers. And that is what they do, ride down until all that is around them is trees and a rusted gate, marking the entrance to a person's property. Jace gets out and opens the gate and pulls it open, then gets back into the truck while they enter the property. They follow the hinted road, a line of flattened grass and dust. They take the road, and come up to another gate. When they try to open it, they find it will not open. So the four kids get out of the truck and walk along the line of the fence, hoping to find an entrance.

"Have you guys found anything?" asks Isabelle.

"Izzy, keep it down," Jace says, looking at the bottom of the fence. "Someone might hear us."

"Too late for that," a new voice says, right behind him. Jace turns around to see a shorter girl with red hair aiming a gun at his face.

"Who are you?" asks Jace, holding his hands above his head.

"Um, this is my property. What are you doing here blondie?" she returns.

"Are you the daughter of Jocelyn?" he asks, standing up.

"What would you know about my mom?"

"Your mom and my mom were friends. They went to high school together. Our mom had told us she lived up here, and once the zombies were getting close to us, we decided to come up here."

"And we're are you parents?"

"Dead." he says, looking at the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry." the girl says, putting her gun down and holding out her hand. "I'm Clary. Clary Fray."

"Jace Lightwood." Jace says, shaking her hand and looking back towards the truck to see three pairs of eyes looking at him. "And those are my siblings."

"You guys can come out now. Promise not to shoot you." Clary says. So the three other Lightwood children walk over to Clary and Jace and introduce themselves. "It is very nice to meet all of you. And if one of you want to get in that truck, you can come on into the property."

Alec gets into the truck and follows the other slowly. Once they walk for a minute, a camp of sorts come into view. Tents and trailers are lined up around clear lake, with trees scattered all around. "Welcome to the City of Bones, as I have begun to call it." Clary announces. They directs Alec to an area to park the truck after helping the other Lightwoods get their bags out of the bed of the truck. Clary then takes them to the biggest trailer.

"This is my mom and stepdad's. It is the master house slash office. They head this town, where our friends and community members have come to live. We have a supply of food, and even grow some our own, not to mention our barn full of animals. Also a communal bathroom. And then we have a general store, for clothes and toiletries. You can by things for a few bucks." Clary finishes, opening the door to the office. "After you guys."

They enter the trailer and find a middle aged man bent over a desk looking at a stack of papers. "Hey Luke, look what I found at the fence." Clary says, making the man look up.

"Clary, why did you let these people in. You don't know anything about them." the man, Luke, tells Clary.

"Well I might not know them, but Mom does. These are her high school friend, Maryese's kids. She had apparently told them of our place up here and when they were orphaned, they decided to come up here." Clary says.

"Oh, well. I am very sorry for your loss." he says. "You kids are welcomed to stay for as long as you want. Maryese and Robert were dear friends of mine as well. And I know they would take care of Clary if she needed help. Clary, can you move them into the Robinson's old trailer. Then how about you take some of them with you one your rounds." Luke says sitting down.

"Yes Sir." Clary says, leading them to a trailer a few down from Luke's. "The Robinson's went one guard a few days ago and didn't come back. I found their bodies a few days later." She says, and once she sees Max's eyes go wide she says, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Just you guys be careful. And once you unpack, you can join me on my rounds."

"Thanks, but I think Max needs to sleep some. Will he be safe in there alone?" Jace asks.

"Of course. We only let good people in here." Clary says.

"I don't know, maybe I should stay with him." Alec says.

"I will be fine Alec." Max says, hitting his brother on the arm. "I am almost ten. I can take care of myself."

"Okay, bud. Lets tuck you in and put the bags inside. Then I will join you guys out here." Alec responds, wheeling the bags into the trailer.

"I am so excited! We are going to be best friends, I just know it!" Isabelle tells Clary with a grin on her face.

"That will be good. I've only had one friend, Simon, but I don't know what happened to him once the epidemic hit." Clary says.

"I'm sorry. We both have lost people, but at least we can get a new friend." Izzy says, pulling Clary into a big hug. Then Alec comes out of the trailer.

"Okay, let's go." Clary says, walking towards a fence a little ways away.

"So what exactly do you do?" Jace asks Clary, falling in pace next to her.

"Well, I walk around the fence, making sure it is not broken and there is no suspicious activity." she says, smiling slightly at Jace "So what is your story? Football player, nerd."

"I was on the soccar team back at home. I had straight A's" Jace says, not sure how to respond.

"That's cool. Very very cool." Clary says, trailing off.

They walk in a comfortable silence with Alec and Isabelle behind them, Clary poking the fence every now and then. But after a while they start to hear screams.

"What is that?" Izzy asks.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Clary says, starting the thirty minute run back to the camp. Once they get there, out of breathe, they see the camp up in flames. And the most heart stopping thing of all. Zombies.

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello wonderful readers! Hope y'all have been doing good this week. This is a sad/sweet chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy it! And please make sure to review, because if this story gets up to 15 reviews I will post a new chapter Monday night! So enjoy!**

"Max!" cries Alec, beginning to run towards the burning trailer he had last seen his brother.

"Clary what do we do?" asks Jace, looking around terrified.

"What everyone is told to do in this situation," she begins, pulling out her gun. "Kill them." Then as Clary begins to advance on a previously female zombie, one latches onto Jace.

"Clary!" Jace screams, trying to push the zombie off of him. Clary turns around quickly, eyes widening at the sight.

"Hold on!" she screams, running near him. When she gets next to him, she pushes the monster off of him and posistions her gun to its temple and pulls the trigger. It falls to the ground with a thud, and the two teens run away from its body. Running with their hands intertwined, Clary leads hims through the bodies of fighting people to the trailer where his siblings are.

"Alec, Isabelle. Are you guys in here?" Clary says, opening the door.

They enter to find a crying Isabelle and angry Alec. But no Max. "Where is he?" cries Isabelle, tears running down her face.

"Gosh dang it!" screams Alec, punching the wall. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't let you idiots allow me to leave him, he would still be here. Ah!"

"Guys, I am very sorry about your loss, but we have to get out of here. That is, unless, you want to die." Clary calls, leading the three out of the trailer.

Once outside the four run to where Alec had parked the truck and got in, Alec and Izzy in the front and Jace and Clary in the back. Isabelle atomatically leans her head against the window and begins to cry steadily into it. Alec grips the stearing wheel hard as he guns it, trying to avoid hitting any lingering people. And after taking this in, Jace lays back against the seat and slips into a dreamlike state, imagining what he would normally be doing at this time. He decides he would just be getting home from soccar practice, tired from his coach yelling at him to be better. That used to be the subject of his nightmares- not being good enough and making his coach angry. _If only it was that simple again_ he thinks.

He then glances over at Clary, and sees her figiting with something in her hand, a type of knife. Sensing a possible disraction for the both of them, he says "What do you have there?"

"Oh, nothing really. It is just this tool I made right at the start, after we heard about them. If I threw it at their skin, a chemical the blade is soaked in will be absorbed in their skin. I had hoped it would reverse the dieses, but I think it just makes them mad." Clary says, handing it over for Jace to see.

"Can I ask you something?" asks Jace, returning the tool to her.

"What?" Clary asks.

"What happened to your parents during that whole ordeal. I didn't see them." Jace says.

After pondering her response Clary replys, "One of two options. One during all the confusion they simply got lost or attacked. Or it could be the second option, which I hope is not true. They began to always carry aroung these pills, that if they were being bitten they would take to die before they turned. And seeing that attack, I'm afraid it was that." After finishing, her eyes begin to tear up.

"Well, now we just have to stick together, okay?" Jace says, grabbing her hand.

"Okay." Clary says, gripping his hand tighter.

They sit in silence for an hour, trying to zone out. That is, until, Alec says, "I-I think we should stop soon."

"Um, where are we?" Jace asks him.

"I don't really know. An hour or two north of the ranch. But based on the fact there can't not be a Walmart in every relitivly big town, I suggest we stop there for supplies. Hopefully weapons. All we have now is Clary's gun and a knife Dad had left in here."

"Sounds good." pipes in Isabelle, rising from the window. "I think I see a shopping center up the road now."

Following her input, Alec veres off the road into the deserted parking lot. The shopping center contains a Walmart, a Ben&Jerry's, and a JCPenny's. He pulls right to the front of the Walmart. "So what is the plan?" he asks tentatively.

"You and Jace could hit the Walmart. Isabelle and I could go to the JCPenny's." Clary suggests.

"Absolutly not!" Alec says, voice raised in a way that demanded authority. "Last time I sent Izzy with someone that wasn't me she nearly died. And after Max I am not letting anyone else die. So Izzy, you stick with me in the Walmart. Jace, you and Clary can go find us some clothes."

"You know what? That sounds good to me. Meet back up here in 45 minutes or less." Jace answers, starting to open the door, and stepping out. He then turns back in to take Clary's hand to help her out. They begin to walk over to the clothing store, Clary walking with her gun drawn as if anticipating an attack.

They get to the store and have to pry open the door. "That is a good sign, I'd say." Clary says. "It means nobody has been in here since the epidemic." They then grab one of the carts and begin walking into the first section: shoes.

"So I know Alec wears a 10 and Iz is a 9" Jace says. So Clary grabs a steardy pair of hiking boots for Alec and a pair of pink and black Nikes for Isabelle. Jace grabs a pair of the boots for himself, following Clary's lead. Then lastly Clary puts in a pair of black Converse All-Stars for herself.

"Okay ready for clothes." Clary suggests. They walk to the junior girls first. Clary finds a few pairs of blue jeans for Izzy and some for herself. She adds them to her pile and sees Jace has put in a few flannal shirts and two coats, one smaller than the other. They follow the same suit for the boys: jeans and tough shirts.

"Ready to go? Atleast we don't have to worry about the checkout line." jokes Jace, thinking back to the monsterous lines he had to suffer through when his mom had made him take Izzy shopping for school clothes.

"Yeah, lets go." she replys, turning the cart towards the enterance of the store. They begin to leave the store after Clary grabs a few towels that were advertised to be on-sale on their way there. Once they can see the enterance, the hear a rack fall the the ground with a _Clang_ behind them. Reflexitivly, Clary pulls out her gun, pointing it towards the location of the noise.

And if on que, a figure walks into view. Atleast 6 foot tall, the creature bears the sickly colored skin of a zombie. "Be right back." Clary says, beginning to walk towards the monster. And before Jace can even begin walking after her, she has the gun positioned to the head and has pulled the trigger. She then walks back the Jace, resuming her spot at the cart and stearing it out of the store.

"Clary, what the heck! That could have hurten you. You can't be so careless!" Jace says, walking fast towards the truck where he can see his remaining siblings standing.

"Jace, I have be training for years to kill things. Granted it was suppost to be mainly deer, but now thanks to me there is one less of those vial creatures in the world. And asking me to stop doing that would be a mission without a point." she rants as they reach the car.

"Are y'all okay?" Isabelle askes, wrapping her brother in a hug and then following with Clary.

"Well we ran into one zombie. It must have gotten in through the back of the store. But Clary eliminated it pretty quick. No problem." Jace tells his brother, handing his sister the items and getting into the car. After everyone was back in the car and Alec was driving back onto the highway, Isabelle tells them that they hand seen one dead zombie, but other than that had run into no problems. They then drive until the sun was far set. At that point, 12:46 according to the clock, Alec pulls into the small distructed parking lot of an old Exxon gas station.

"I think we should just wait here until sunrise. Two can sleep while the other two stand watch." Alec suggests, already setting his seat down more. Isabelle then follows his example, leaving Clary and Jace squished by the seats.

"Okay. Yeah you two can get some sleep. Jace and I will just go get some food out of the conviniance store." Clary says. She then gets out of the car with a struggle, after realizing neither of them were going to put their seats back up momentarily. Once outside she leads Jace towards the doors of the store.

"Are you sure this is safe?" he addresses her, glancing towards the store with a bit of worry.

"Yes. I don't see any other cars, do you? And I have my gun if anything goes wrong." Clary responds, pointing to the gun in her holster.

Sensing she wasn't going to change her mind, Jace opens the door for her. They walk in and are attomatically hit with the stench of sour milk and long expired sandwiches. He leads her to a row of the store when Slim Jims are visible. While debating wether the medium heat would be too spicy for Izzy, a weak male voice yells, "Get on the floor. Now!"

They drop to the floor and turn around, where Clary is blessed with the curly brown hair and cracked glasses of someone she knew too well. "Simon?"

 **So please let me know what you think in the reviews!** **-ScorpioGirl20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter Four! So have any of you watched Shadowhunters, the TV show based on The Mortal Instruments? SO GOOD! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Clary!" Simon exclaims, running towards her. "Where is your mom and Luke? Are they okay?"

"S-Simon, no. I-I think they're dead." Clary says crying. Simon wraps his arms around her they way he knew would comfort her.

"Clary Shhh! It's okay. It is going to be okay. I'm here now. I was always your family too, right?" he asks her, trying to get a smile on her red face.

"Yeah, but you know how important they were to me. They were like your parents too!" she cries once again.

"When did this happen? And what are you doing here with a dye blonde wanabee?"

"Oh, the ranch was attacked a day or two ago. And this is Jace. He and his siblings were the kids of mom's friend. They had just gotten to the ranch when all broke loose."

"And my hair is naturally blonde." Jace pips in, making his presence more known.

"Oh, okay. Sure." Simon replies, taking Clary's hand. "Clare, you can come with me now. Magnus, Mia, and Jordan came to this town with me. We found this motel where the cockroaches haven't competly taken over and the showers work. I was just here to get food. You can join us."

"Only if my new friends can come." Clary replies. "They lost their little brother. I'm not going to leave them."

"Ofcourse!" Simon tells her. They walk outside and wake Alec and Isabelle. Once they all have compialed into the truck, Simon directs them to the hotel.

"So which rooms should we take?" Alec asks stiffly.

"Um, room 5 has two queens. And we've checked it out so it would be safe for you guys. I know it won't exactly be the most comfortable, but there is safty in numbers." Simon says.

Just when they are about to get into the room, the door next to them swings wide open. "Oh my golly goodness, is that my Clarissa?" asks a boy with hair that is tinted blue, spiked up into fine points.

"Mags!" Clary says, falling into his arms. "Where are Maia and Jordan?"

"They went to the Lowes that is down the street. Honestly, we don't need weapons or tools. I just think they wanted an excuse to go and make out." he replies, locking eyes with Alec. Walking over to him with a small smile on his face, he holds out his hand. "I'm Magnus Bane. Long time friend of Clary's. You are?"

Alec's sad face turns slightly less sad when he answers, "Alexander Lightwood. But most people call me Alec."

"Well, I tend to try to not be 'most people'. I'll stick with Alexander." They stare into each other's eyes for a few moments, then break away. "Well I'll let you kids get settled." He then turns away and heads into his room.

"Okay, you guys let me know if you need anything." Simon tells them.

The four walk into the room. Dusty pictures showing the woods are hung on the wall. Then two queen beds, just like Simon had said, we squished together, their tan bedspreads bleanding in with the wall. Jace sets down his coat and says, "Dibs on first shower" before entering the bathroom.

"Well what should we do now?" Izzy asks Alec.

After siting down for a moment he replys, "No idea. I mean Clary, are you sure we can trust these people?"

"I trust them with my life." she replys confidently.

"Well, I think I will go talk to Magnus and Simon. You know, see what they were planning to do. Cause honestly, I just don't know." Alec rises from the bed with a cry of complaint from the matress and leaves the room, Izzy right on his tail. Clary, deciding to give the two siblings time to grieve by themselves, begins rumaging through the tatered components of the desk in front of the beds. While looking at the old tv guide, she hears crying. Not the "I'm trying to get noticed" or "Self pity" crying. But the "I just can't hold it in anymore" crying, full of loud, unconsealible sods that rack the whole body.

Clary walks up to the bathroom door, not being able to just stand there and let him be by himself, and knocks. Within a second the shower water stops, and Jace's uneven voice calls, "Sorry, I'll be out in a minute."

"Oh no, you're fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay in there." Clary calls tentitvly, felling guilty for interupting him.

Suddenly the bathroom door flys right open, revealing Jace in only a towel, staring into Clary's eyes with a sudden sense of hatered. "Okay?" he asks, a tone of disbelief and maddness in his voice. "Really, you think I might be even remotly okay? My kid brother is dead Clary! And I'm never going to get to hug him again. Never tell him he reads to much. Never going to see him grow up and get married. Not like any of us will, but he needed to live longer then me or Alec okr even Iz. He deserved that! Not a horrific death where he felt a sense of betreyal from us for leaving him! So no, I'm not okay. I'll never be okay." He might have said more but at this point the tears began to pour out, with no way to stop them. Jace is surronded by Clary's arms as she leads him to the bed to sit down. They stay there for a while, him leaning on her shoulder, and her careful not to let him see her own tears.

"Clary?" Jace says after he settles down.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For, you know, putting up with me. And I'm sorry for getting upset at you, you didn't deserve it. And I know I might seem a little self centered, because at this point it seems everyone has experianced some tragedy, but I told him I would protect him. And I failed."

Clary wraps her arms aroung him again, and says, "Jace, no need to explain. There is no explination for emotions."

After a minute of comfortable silence, Clary excuses her self to go get a shower. Jace then decides to go check on his siblings. He walks out the door and into the next room. "Hey, are y'all in here?"

"Yep," Alec says, turning to face him. "We were talking about our options. We could stay here for a while if we stock up on supplys. And there have been no sightings of infected her yet, so we might be able to squeeze a couple of days here. Or we could start more up north. Magnus was saying they had run into a few guys that had heard of a refugee camp up north. Suppose to be really safe and all that. What do you think?"

"Well, lets do both. Stay here for a few days after stocking up on supplys. Then after careful planning to find where exactly we are going, we go to this refugee camp." Jace tells them.

"Sounds good to us," a voice unfamiliar to Jace says from behind him. He turns to face a dark skinned girl with curly hair and a both with a sense of confidence. "Hi, I don't think we've meet. I'm Maia and this is my boyfriend Jordan. And you strangers are?"

"Um, I'm Jace. These are my siblings Alec and Isabelle. We came here with Clary."

"Wait, Clary's here?" Maia exclaims, excitment laced in her voice.

Behind them the door opens again, revealing a frizzy hair Clary. "Yes! So great to see you two!" Clary says, running up and engulfing the both in a big hug. After explaining how the two parties had joined up and what the new plan was, the group began a drive down to the nearest shopping center for supplies. Because, as Magnus had predicted, Maia and Jordan had come back empty handed. Alec drove with Magnus in shotgun. Then Simon, Isabelle, and Jace sat in the back seat. In the bed of the truck sat Clary, Maia, and Jordan, talking softly and catching up the events of the past week. When they reach the shops, a Academy Sports, a Kroger, and an old mexican restraunt, they all pile out of the truck. Based on past experiances, they decided to stay together.

They first go into the Academy Sports. Izzy finds some hunting knifes stashed behind some gym shorts and Jace finds two handguns. They quickly look throught the clothes, each finding a few articles.

Next, they walk down the sidewalk to the food store. This tme, they do split up. Alec, Izzy, Jordan, and Maia to the nonperishables. Then Jace, Clary, Simon, and Magnus to the fresh fruits and veggies and medicine.

"What knid of medicine do you think we need?" asks Simon, entirely clueless. The only thing he knew about medicine was how to measure it.

"Just let me." Clary says, starting to throw several boxes of Advil into their cart. She stocks up on more pain killers, some alergey and cold medicine, and stomach medicine. Then adding some bandages and ointment in as well. She also puts in things that wouldn't concern the boys.

They then begin to head to the fresh section, when they past the book section. "Hey wait, let me pick out a couple of books to read." Jace says, eyes starting to search for The Hunger Games. The four begin to search through the stacks. They find the Percy Jackson box set, a novel called The Maze Runner, and of course, The Hunger Games. They then start to cross the store to their next station, and after checking in with the others they arrive. Only, they aren't alone. Advancing towards then are five zombies. Two appear to have been male, while the other three were female. "Alec!" screams Jace, wanting more people to help.

Clary pulls out her gun and starts shooting. The others also arrive and Magnus and Alec shot the guns they had just collected. Clary takes out two, and Magnus and Alec both take out one. But during all of the caos, they had lost track of the 5th zombie. That is, until they hear Izzy let out a blood curling scream.

* * *

 **So there was #4! Let me know what you think!- ScorpioGirl20**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY LUCKY NUMBER FIVE! Hope you guys enjoy and be sure to leave a comment if you want more!**

"Help me!" Isabelle screams, trying to beat off the zombie that was holding her. It opens it's jaw wide when a big _BOOM!_ ripples through the air. Everyone's eyes draw to Simon, a pistol stolen from Magnus in his hand.

"Did I really just do that?" Simon whispers, seeming the most suprised.

"Yes, and it saved my life," Isabelle says, running over to him and embracing him in a hug. "You saved my life, Simon. Thank you." she says in his ear, then pulling back and kissing him on the check. This results in Simon blushing 50 something shades of red.

"Okay, well we should probably get going. Don't want another attack, do we?" Alec asks, reaching down to grab hold of bags of their supplies. The others follow suit, carrying bags of their materials out to the truck and getting in. The ride back was quiet, except for the looks between Simon and Isabelle, a language of their own.

Once back to the hotel everyone heads to their respective rooms, except for Magnus and Alec. Magnus opens up the trunk of the truck and sits on the edge, patting the spot next to him for Alec. They sit their for a moment, both having a million things they want to say, but not sure how to start.

"You can't keep doing this Alexander," Magnus begins, turning to him.

"Doing what?" asks Alec, defense tangible in his voice.

"Being the rock, not showing emotion. Trying to keep it inside, thinking it will help everyone else. It won't though, it will just hurt you." Magnus tells him with worry in his eyes.

"Magnus, I'm the older brother. I've been the rock for everyone forever. I'll be fine." he responds, hoping to be convincing.

"I don't think you know enough about me, Alexander." Magnus says.

"Okay, well if you need to tell me something-" Alec begins.

"Here, just let me talk for a minute, okay?" Magnus tells him. After recieving a nod in agreement, he countinues. "I was born into a loving family. A mother and father who's lives revolved around me, since I was their only child. But one day, when I was eleven, my mom was driving me home from school. We were going through an intersection when a car rammed into her side. It killed her instantly." At this point Alec grabs Magnus' hand, something he used to do to comfort his mother. "But after he funerual and all the visitors had stopped, my father became different. He stopped showing any emotion at all, locking it inside like you do. Trying to be the rock for me. But then it got too much. He began drinking and going to casinos in the middle of a school night, and stumbling into the house at 6 in the morning. He would yell at me, saying I should have died instead of her. And it was all to much, so I started to believe him. That is when social services came in, taking me away from him and putting me in foster service. The last time I saw him he was chugging a bottle of Vodka. He is probably dead by now."

Magnus looks at Alec, tears welling up in his eyes and one dropping. "I know we don't know each other that well, but I can recognize when people are becoming like him. Please don't Alexander. You can't do that to your family."

"You don't understand. I already failed. I failed Max." Alec says, beginning to cry too.

"You can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Max wouldn't blame you." Magnus tells him.

"How do you know?" Alec asks him with a cracked voice.

"Because how could anyone blame you? You are really just a kid as well."

Alec may have responded, but any chance was stopped when he threw his arms around Magnus, letting out every sob and tear he had held back. He couldn't pinpoint what about Magnus made him so comfortable around him. But whatever it was, it was much appreciated.

"Are you ready to go do good?" Magnus asks him after multiple minutes.

"Yeah, I better. But Magnus?" Alec asks him.

"Yeah?" Magnus addresses him.

"I think you saved my life. Thank you."

"You never have to thank me, Alexander." Magnus tells him, whipping the last remaining tear off of Alec's face.

 _ **Three Days Later**_

"Clary, come on. You have to wake up." Jace says harshly, awaking her abruptly from her sleep.

Sitting up quickly she looks around. The books they had placed on the nighstand were gone, along with every other personial item they had put in the room. She also sees Izzy pulling on her shoes quickly and grapping a whip she had some how aquired. "What is going on you guys?" she asks. Jace opens his mouth to answer, but instead of words a gunshot pierces her ears.

"Take a guess," Jace asks, grabbing a bag which she could see contained their stuff. "The zombies have arrived. Alec and Magnus are fending them off. And Jordan and Maia are loading the truck. We need to get out of here quick."

Clary jumps up, pulling on her shoes that are on the floor below the bed. "Where are we going?" she asks.

"A camp further north." is all he tells her before grabbing her hand and following Izzy out of the room. Getting in the car with the others, Simon at the wheel, they drive off. They choose to ignor the dead bodies in the highway they get onto. They drive through multiple towns, stopping every hour switch drivers and who sat in the bed.

And when it is just Clary and Jace in the bed of the truck, he slides over to her.

"How long do you think it will be until we can't fend them off anymore?" he asks her.

"Well, let's go with forever." she tells him.

"But Clary, they are all over now. We must have passed 20 already. And if it is this bad already out here, think of the rest of the country. California must be entirely zombie. We can't kill a million of them." he tells her.

"Jace, relax a little. This camp is suppost to be really safe. And I can do this," Clary says, taking her gun out and pointing at a staggering zombie advancing far behind them on the road. She takes the shot and it lands square in the forehead, making Jace's jaw widen.

"Gosh, I love you." he says, before relizing what he had just told her. When he does, his eyes widen, mind turning trying to figure out how to cover it up.

But before he can speak Clary says, "Do you really?"

"Honestly, I am more in love with you in the week I have known you than all the girls I have ever known combined. You are like a warrior queen Clary. And you are so kind amd compasionate, so yes I love you. I just wish I could have told you with like, roses and fireworks, or something." Jace tells her, looking away in the end, dissapointed with his proclimation. That is, until two hands grab his face, turning him to face her, and a pair of lips crashing down on his own. When Jace can move his arms, he places his hand on Clary's back pulling her closer. They stay there for a while, countinuing to kiss, feeling as though their lips were made for each others. When they finally pull away, short of breathe, a smile creeps upon both faces.

"I love you too. In case you didn't figure that out." Clary tells him, placing her hand in his. The timing works out good, because at that moment, Jordan who was the driver at this point, pulls off the highway onto a gravel road.

They ride down for a while, until they come to be at the base of a giant fence, atleast 20 feet tall. With barbed wire on the top and spears poking out of the sides. "I guess this is the new home sweet home," Alec says, coming to help Clary and Jace out of the back. Dropping his voice he also says, "And don't think I didn't see you two." The rest pile out of the truck and the group walk over to the fence.

"Should we knock or something?" Simon suggests, overwelmed by the structure.

"No need for that," a males voice announces from inside the fence. "State you names and what you want with us."

"I'm Jace and these are my friends. We are all human, I promise. We just need a place to stay that will keep us safe."

"What would be able to offer us. Sanctuary doesn't come free." The voice answers.

"Um, 5 men ans 3 women who can fend off zombies and a bottle of Advil." Jace calls tentitivly. Upon saying this, a door previously concieled opens, showing a dark haired man.

"Come in then. Don't take your merry time." He tells them, ushering them inside.

Once inside he tells them, "I'm Will. My girlfriend and bestfriend started building this with me when we we 13. Thought it would be a cool hang out. But with a few modifications it proves to do finely as a zombie apocalypse camp."

From behind him a tall and fair girl walks up, extending her hand to Clary. "I'm Tessa. Tessa Gray. Please excuse Will's manners, he has never been the best host. Welcome to The Mortal City. As of now, and the number changes every day, we have 369 people, of all ages. Now 377 I suppose."

"Thanks. I'm Clary and these people are my friends. So we can stay?" Clary asks her.

"Of course. As long as someone is not infected, anyone is welcome. When humanity is threatened is the time it needs to band together, right?" Tessa tells her with a smile your big sister would give you, meaning to comfort. "If you guys can follow me, I can show you to a bunk. We just finished building one meant for 4, but I'm sure the 8 of you can make it work." She says with a wink.

She begins to lead them through rows of cabins and groups of people, all smiling. Them come to a small cabin with an American Flag on the door. "Here you go guys. We have dinner around 6 so just head towards the enterance. Our cooks are former chefs. And we have bathrooms in the middle of the place. And in the morning I'll have my friend Jem give y'all a formal tour and assign jobs." After thanks given from everyone, Tessa leaves them to unpack. Entering the cabin they find 4 beds, all topped with patchwork quilts. On one side is a bookshelf and a rug sits in the middle of the floor.

Maia pulls Jordan to a bed in the far corner, nest to the bookshelf. "We call this one." she announces, sitting her bag down on it. Next Isabelle head to the bed across from them and says "Simon and I will take this one."

"W-We will?" Simon gulps.

"Yup." Izzy tells him, coming towards him and pulling him to the bed.

Clary and Jace walk to the bed next to Isabelle and Simon's smiling.

"Are you okay with this one, Alexander?" Magnus asks. "Because I can sleep on the floor if you would prefer.

"Oh no, that's okay. We can both sleep on it. You know, like, um, sleep." Alec stammers, beginning to blush.

"Now if I hear any funny business from anyone you are getting kicked out, understand?" Izzy says, staring down everyone in the room. She recieves embarrassed nods, and they all begin to unpack. After they finish, Jace looks at his watch and sees it reads 5:58.

"We better go meet up for dinner." he says, leading them to the group of people they hoped would have their backs when the going got tough.

 **Really sweet right?! CLACE! And the Malec! And a little bit of Sizzy. If you want a special scene of your favorite ship, leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello amazing readers! I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I have been binge watching The Walking Dead! SO GOOD! But I have decided that once every chapter I will take a scene that was suggested in the reviews and put it in the story. It may not be exact, or in the order left, due to the point in the story. But make sure to keep leaving those reviews! This weeks scene was suggested by: Jaceswife913! Enjoy!**

* * *

The eight walk through the camp, eyes widening at the sight of it all. Full families together, this making Jace's throat tighten. While walking into the dining hall, located directly to the right of the enterance, they recieve many nice and reasuring smiles. They see a line forming around a buffet and make their way to it.

"Wow, how long has it been since we had a meal that didn't include a Slim Jim?" Jace whispers to Clary as they grab their plates.

"To long." She reponds, dishing fried chicken and mashed potatoes onto her plate.

After getting their dinner and a bottle of Coke each, they move to sit at a table. The talking is kept to a minimum, everyone to busy shoving food into their face. When they are about to get up and leave, Will gets onto a small stage, previously not noticed.

"Hello wonderful people of The Mortal City!" he says loudly, and at once all talking ceased to exist. This made Jace wonder how a person, practically a teenager, had this much control over people twice his age. "I hope you are all enjoying your meals tonight, brought to you by are wonderful cook Agatha," he says pointing to a women behind the buffet table. "Amd at this time I would like to introduce our newest residences, Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Maia, and Jordan." The eight of them stand up, and are met with whoops and hollers. "So I would like to remind everyone to stay safe, do a good job at your work, and have a goodnight."

"Jace, does this place almost seem to good to be true?" Clary asks her boyfriend with a slight sense of worry in her voice.

"Clary, I honestly feel these people are sincere. And they have welcomed us into their community with open arms. If anything goes wrong, we can just be on our way. But for now, this seems like our best bet." he responds, rubbing his hand on her back.

"Hey you guys," Isabelle starts. "The six of us were going to walk around and get a feel of the place. Maybe see what jobs are avalible. Y'all in?"

"Well, I think Jace and I are pretty tired. Probably are just going to head back to the room." Clary responds for the both of them.

"Okay that's fine. We will probably head back in an hour or so. See ya." She tells them, and everyone stands and leaves, leaving only Jace and Clary at the table.

"Why did you say that?" I know you aren't that tired because you got to sleep in the latest this morning." Jace tells her playfully.

"Well," Clary begins. "We are couple now. I was just thinking we could have some time by ourselves without our friends breathing down our necks."

"Oh yeah, that sounds more like the truth," Jace tells her while standing and offering her his arm. They walk back to the cabin, and walk in to find it empty, just as expected. "So couple. Should probably do coup-" Jace says, but is stopped when Clary's lips crash onto his. She leads him to the bed and sits down on his lap, lips still connected.

They stay that way for a while, and may have gone farther, but are interupted with a "What did I say about funny business?"

The two break apart, and are meet with the accusitive glance of Isabelle Lightwood. "Oh, well. Um" They two murmer, starting to put distance between them.

"I had to come back for my whip, because Tessa was interested in seeing it. And I expect to see you two fast asleep. But no. I see you two shoving your tounges down one another's throats. And do when need to have a talk. We most certainly do not need Clary to get a bun in the oven. For goodness sakes, you two." Isabelle rants while grabbing her whip and heading back out the door.

"Well." Jace says, letting the word linger on. "That was. Wow."

"I never thought I would ever get a scolding like that." Clary tells him, beginning to laugh. Soon the laughter between them is unstoppable, and them both lay down on the bed cluthing their stomachs. Clary turns her head to face Jace and says, "I really do love you." and places on last kiss on his lips before turning away for him and falling asleep. And the next time Izzy walks into the cabin, the two are fast asleep, with Jace having his arm wrapped protectivly around Clary.

The next morning, while the sun was just beginning to shine and the group were still dreaming, a loud knock rippled through the air. Everyone sits up suddenly, looking around to see if there is an imediate threat.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I've gone and startled you," a male voice calls from outside their door. "I'm James, but everyone calls me Jem. Tessa told me y'all were in need of a tour."

Jace climbs out of his bed, still in his clothes from the previous day, and opens the door. "Hey Jem! Just give us a second to get ready and we will be ready for the tour." Jem agrees and the remaining seven friends get out of their beds and make themselves presentible. After quick preparation, they pile out of the cabin and come face to face with a boy. Decently tall, with an overall sense of silver. Silver hair, eyes, and tinted skin.

"So we should probably get going." Jem tells them, and begins walking through rows of cabins. He tells them facts such as, "People began coming here a few weeks ago. Right when this whole thing started." and "We built fully functional bathrooms, too! " He also tells them more about himself, Will, and Tessa. Apparently they had all been friends since elementary. He and Tessa had dated for a while, but they both agreed it was she and Will who were better off dating.

"So," Jem tells them after the tour of the camp is over. "Everyone has to work here in order to let this community function. Some rotate between a few jobs. But we have some fields where we grow some food. Then we have chickens and other farm animals for meat and eggs. So we normally have the men working those. Then the women generally wash the clothes and help cook the meals. And some teach the young kids. But of course, you can do whatever you please."

After some thinking they decide Jace, Alec, Simon, and Jordan would help with the fields and farm. Magnus and Isabelle would help wash and sew clothes. And Clary would help kids learn art and Maia would help with the core subjects. And after Jem pointed them all in the right direction, they left to their respective jobs.

Clary and Maia went to a large trailer with the word "Elementary" painted on the door. They walk in and are greated with curious eyes from the children, rnaging from ages 5 to 11. "Okay kids," there teacher called. She was a women with hair just starting to show signs of graying, and a big smile on her face. "I think these are our new teachers. They are..."

"Clary. And this is my friend Maia," Clary said as she and Maia waved. "I'll be teaching y'all some art, and Mrs. Smarty Pants will be teaching you math and science."

"Well welcome you too. Any help is always appriciated. I'm Amatis. Let's get started."

* * *

"Oh my goodness Isabelle. Look at these clothes. They are atroshious!" Magnus says as he and Izzy stare into the clothing trailer. Women sit in front of large barrels of water, scrubbing away at clothes. Then more people, both male and female are hanging them on lines exptending outside of the trailer. Then lastly a few women are sewing clothes, repairing seams and even making new clothes.

"Hello! I heard there way a chance we might get some new help today. I'm Mary. Would you too be able to help with sewing new clothes? With new people seeming to come in everyday, we seem to be so far behind." A women tells them.

"Of course!" They both tell her, then walking across the trailer to their new station.

They find a list saying the names of people that need clothes, their sizes, and what kind of clothing they need. The two get to work, sewing sparkly shirts for kids and interesting flannel shirts for the men. And on a tag inside every piece, said "Made with love my I and M"

* * *

"Wow! I can't belive how self sufficiant this camp is!" Simon tells the others, as they look across the large fields and barn. They could see tomato plants, corn, cotton, and beans. And next to the field are chickens running amuck, and pigs squelling around in the mud.

"Hey are you guys just going to stand there or actually get off of your private school butts and work?" A voice calls to them from the field. They look to see a boy with a menicing grin and fine hair.

"Sebastion," Will's voice calls. "Mind your own business or get another strike. One more and you are getting kicked out."

"Fine, whatever." he says, turning back to the plant he had been tending to.

"Sorry about that," Will says emerging from the barn. "Sebastion is a prick sometimes. The only reason we let his stay is that his cousin is a friend of ours. But anyways, I think they need 3 guys in the barn. One of you can stay and help me inventory the plants."

Simon, Alec, and Jordan are quick to leave to the barn, the idea of inventory stearing them away. "So I suppose that leaves you and me." Jace says, rubbing his head.

"Yep, lets get going." Will says, whipping out a clipboard with complex charts on them.

The two go row to row, Will making various notations on his paper. At the end, nearly and hour later, the two reach the last plant. "So what was all that for?" Jace asks him, eyeing the clipboard.

"Well the plants generate approximatly two vegatibles daily, and at the rate people are coming in, everyone gets about 3/4 a vegitable. We have to inventory so our cooks know what they can cook and how much to serve each person. It is a tedious process, but without it some people would be going hungry." Will tells him, as they walk towards the kitchen. "But a bonus of it, is after I get done I always get a soda. And soon we will begin preserving it, so that will be a perk."

The too each take a can of soda from the back of the kitchen and walk to the main dining room. A few people occupy the tables. One man reading the Bible and making annotations in the margins. A mom with her two kids playing a worn out board game. The two me take a table near the stage.

"So where is your family?" Jace asks Will, curiosity tracable in his voice.

"Well my real parents dead I would guess," Will says before taking a long sip of his soda. "I was adopted when I was about 4 or 5. Right around the time my parents had another son. They gave us both up for foster care. Couldn't handle it I suppose. But then Henry and Charlotte took me in. They were a newly wed couple of 18. They said they saw me and couldn't say no, even if they were young. They did the same for Jem, and my foster sister Jessamine. You've met Jem, but Jess is really moody and keeps to herself. What about you?"

"Um, I was adopted. Instead of Jace Herondale I became Jace Lightwood. But my adopted parents died right at the start. And you have meet Alec and Isabelle. I had another brother. Max was so young, but he died about a week ago." Jace tells him.

"Wow, I'm sorry." Will says. "But what did you say your last name was. You know, before you were adopted."

"Herondale." Jace tells him.

"Wow," Will breathes. "What are the odds. That was, well I guess still is my name. What year were you given up for adoption?"

"2000. What about you?" Jace says as his eyes widen.

"2000."

* * *

 **So what do you think about the discovery between Jace and Will? And Sebastian is here! Make sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, let me start off with a BIG I'M SO SORRY! I have totally be MIA for a month! First I had a billion tests and then I got sick and stayed in my bed for days so...yeah I'm sorry. Hopefully this chapter doesn't make y'all too sad (you will know what I mean in a couple of minutes) but at the end we have a super sweet Clace scene, and it was partially suggested by a guest! And a quick shout out to Jaceswife913 for being my most frequent reviewer!**

 **And a quick response to Lily: Okay so no Wessa in this chapter(sorry!:-(), but keep a look out in the next chapter!**

 **Now on to the story...love y'all!**

Chapter Seven

4 Weeks Later...

"Almost got it," Jace says breathlessly as he stacks the last piece of wood upright on the fence. It had been 4 weeks since him and Will had figured out they were brothers, and after that "work" became brother bonding time. Example: Expanding and supporting the fence. But those projects were only happening in times of bordom, one thing they were not having a lot of recently. One day it was Sebastion getting into a fist fight with a man named Henry over Henry getting an extra roll at dinner. Another was a two day period of zombies surronding the fence and weakening it. Which is why the camp's amo was now greatly deplenised and the fence needed updating.

"Okay," Will tells him, walking next to him and wiping the sweat from his brow. "We can call it a day now. You need to clean up before you go on that supply run later."

"Yeah, I think Clary would agree with you on that," Jace responds as they re-enter the camp. Before the conversation can continue, or even before they can get a cup of water, they hear the shouts start. Will quickly looks around and notices a large circle forming around Sebastion and Jordan, and takes off running towards them. Once inside the circle he pushes them away from each other, telling them if they fight anymore they will be punished.

"Jordan, what's going on man?" Jace asks after he pulls Jordan out of the center.

Breathlessly he responds, "I haven't the slightest idea. I was sitting down after helping this man service a tiller and Crazy Sebastion over there comes running up, claiming I was not working enough. It's not like he is up at dawn or anything."

"Yep, that's why we call him Crazy. I'm afraid on day he might fall completely into insanity and hurt someone."

"Agreed," Jordan tells him as they walk to the dinning hall, after Will tells everyone to get back to their posts.

The two men sit down at their usual table and are immediatly acompanied by the rest of their group. "Hey what are all of you doing here? Thought y'all were working today." Jace says.

"We are," Clary tells him. "The kids are on recess so Maia and I decided to grab a bite to eat. We are both taking off soon for the run anyways. And Amatis told me of this pharmacy that was family owned. Off of 68."

"And Izzy, Simon, Alec and I were specially helping Jem renovate the restrooms today. And I'll tell you: NOT a fun job. So we get the rest of the day off. Although I feel like I need to bathe for all of the day." Magnus adds, adding appropriate sarcasm to his voice.

"Hey well speaking of this afternoon, Clare, Maia, and Jordan we need to go get ready for the run. Don't want to keep Tessa and Jem waiting." Jace tells them after looking at his watch. The four rise, and after saying their farewells to the rest go to grab their gear for the trip.

* * *

"Okay, so y'all know the drill. Get in, take what you can that would be usefull, and get out. Kill the zombies if you are threatened by them. Do whatever, and I repeat whatever it takes to stay alive. Don't need any casualities." Tessa tells the five as she reloads her gun. Everyone has some weapon, some guns and some knifes. Although it was not that they wanted to get into a situation where they would have to use them.

They 6 look into the "Friendly Pharmacy". The glass windows reveal much of the store, including still well-stocked shelves. They were each holding empty backpacks for supplies, but from the looks of it, they would not be able to fit in everything.

"Okay, go!" Tessa says, kicking in the door and immediatly holding her gun in front of her as she surveys the area. Deaming it clear she lowers her gun and beakons for the rest to spread out. Herself and Jem go to the back and jump the counter and begin to stock on the prescribitions. Clary and Jace head to the over the counter medications and begin tossing everything into their bags. And Maia and Jordan pick around, picking up everything from candy bars to pregnancy vitamins.

After the bags are filled and the few groups head to meet up at the front. they hear two screams, one coming from Maia and one coming from Jordan. The rest rush to the source of the sound and find Jordan laying on the ground with blood gushing out of his head. And Maia with a bloody knife held to her throat by Sebastion.

"Sebastion, put the knife down. You don't want to anything further that you will regret," Tessa tells him tentitivly, starting to cross the distance between them slowly.

"Oh really, Tessa. I am a grown man. I know what I want to do. And what I want to do is get revenge for the way Jordan there treated me today. And how do I do that?" Sebastion spits. "Easy. Kill him and his little girlfriend." And with the last words he slashes the knife, ending Maia's life.

"No!" Clary screams with tears running down her face, trying to run towards Sebastion. Jace holds her back and his eyes fill with sorrowful tears.

"I told you not to do anything you would regret," Tessa tells Sebastion as she raises her gun to point it at his face. "Now get out and never come back, because if I ever see your face again I will land a bullet in you brain."

"Of course." Sebastion responds as he runs and exits the pharmacy.

"Maia. Jordan." Clary says in her sobs, falling to the floor. Jace neals to Jordan and puts his fingers on his throat. "He's gone." Jace says with a dull voice.

"Okay guys. This is a huge loss. But we need to get tem and us out of here. What if Sebastion comes back?" Jem says, previously forgotten behind a shelf. Him and Jace grab the bodies and put them in the bed of the truck while Tessa coaxes Clary off of the ground and into the passenger seat. Then the boys pile in with the bags of supplies and Tessa drives them back to camp.

Once back, the four get out of the truck slowly. From across the yard Will sees them and runs up, worry written across his face.

"What happened? Where are Maia and Jordan?" he asks.

Jem aproaches him and relays the details of the run to Will in a quiet voice while Clary and Jace begin to head back to their cabin. When they enter the cabin they see Simon and Izzy laying on their bed and Alec and Magnus sitting on the floor with their backs to the wall. The four look up at Jace and Clary as they enter.

"Hey," Izzy says as she gets off of her bed. "How'd the run go? Get any good stuff?"

Jace looks to Clary with a concerned look as she whispers, "They're dead. Both of them."

"What?" Simon asks as he rushes up to Clary. "They can't be. I mean t-they're smart a-and..."

"It wasn't a zombie." Jace tells them while rubbing reassuring circles on Clary's back. "Sebastion followed us and murdered them in cold blood."

After a moment of silence Magnus says, "Well y'all killed that devil, right?"

"Tessa told him never to come back and if he did he would be killed on sight. He's not going to mess with us." Jace explains. "I think we should all get some sleep now, it's nearly 10"

So the group, now six, get into their beds, all falling asleep looking at the now empty bed.

After a night of fitful sleep and many tears, everyone gathers around a corner in the camp next to two holes and two bodies wrapped in sheets. Magnus and Simon put each of the bodies into their respective holes and the friends grab handfuls of dirt and start filling the holes.

That is until Simon screams, "Wait! They are moving!" He then procedes to jump into Maia's grave and tears away the sheet to reveal Maia's body sitting up with two glossed over eyes. Her hands reach up towards Simon and her teeth reach for his arm.

"Simon! Get out of the way!" commands Will as he jumps into the hole and thrusts a knife into Maia's temple.

"Why did you do that? You just murdered my friend!" Simon says angrily.

"That," Will says while pointing at the slumpted over body, "Was not your friend. That was a monster inside you friend's body." He looks up at all the worried and confused faces from the people around him. "When a person dies, they turn. Same if you are bit. Atleast that is how much Henry had figured out."

"How would Henry know?" Isabelle asks with a tear stained face.

"Before this whole thing happened, Henry was a medical researcher. He has been working to find a cure. By observing the zombies and from first hand accounts. Nothing is certain, but it is not like we have the internet or the news to go by." Will lectures, authority in his voice. "Now if everyone can get to your jobs, that would be excellent."

The people disperse, leaving only the people closest to the dead and the leaders at the grave, the moaning of Jordan in the background. "I can take care of this. Y'all go take a day. You look like y'all need it." Will says and he wipes his blade clean.

"No," Simon tells him, removing the knife from Will's hand and grasping it in his own with a force that makes his knuckles white. "I've got it. One last favor for him."

"Do you want us to stay?" Isabelle asks him in a soothing voice.

"N-No. I can handle myself. Just give me a couple of minutes to do this." The friends obey his wishes and walk to the dining hall together, each casting worried glances back at him.

Simon looks down into the grave with a great sadness. After a moment of preparing himself he jump into the hole. Feeling around the sheet he finds the head and sticks the blade through the sheet. Immediatly the moaning stops and the body goes on the ground. Simon looks at it for a moment before sitting down next to it himself. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He murmers as the tears run down his face. After minutes of sitting in the damp earth Simon stands up with a new determination that he would never cry again.

* * *

The Next Day

"Jace, Jace wake up. You need to get up." Clary whispers to her boyfriend. Jace starts to stir and answers, "Good gracious. What do you need at this hour?"

"Come on and get up. You are pretty good with a knife but I'm going to teach you to use a gun." she tells him and she pulls back the sheets and gets out of their bed. The two procede to get dressed, avoiding as much noise as possible in hopes not to wake their friends. After they have two guns in hand and shoes on their feet, the couple weaves through the rows of cabins and reach the fence.

"Come on." Clary says as she scales the fence and jumps to the other side.

"Clary, you could be killed!" Jace calls after her, looking hard at the fence.

"Correction," she calls back. "We could be killed. But we won't be. Not with the new skills you are about to learn." Sighing Jace copies the way Clary climbed the fence and joins her on the following side. She beckons for him to follow her, and the two walk five minutes away from the camp.

"Okay this should be good," she tells him as she pulls her gun out of its holster. She runs through the different parts and their functions quickly and then hands him the spare.

"See that sign on the tree over there?" Clary asks. When Jace nods Clary says, "Okay. I want you to shot it right in the middle. Remember to follow through with the shot."  
Jace raises the gun in his right hand and squints his eyes, trying to copy what his girlfriend did every time he had seen her shoot. He pulls the trigger and the sound shakes the air. Looking at Clary with pride he says, "See. It is not that hard."

Clary begins giggling, causing Jace to look at the sign, only to see it was in perfect condition, no bullet holes.

"Yeah," Clary says in her fit of laughter. "It isn't that hard." As if to prove her point she pulls out her gun and lands a bullet in the center of the sign, all in a quick, fluid motion.

"Show off." Jace whispers, moving to get back into his spot.

"Hey! Am not! And anyways I hav-" she cuts off when the two hear sticks snapping to their left. Emerging from the tree line are three zombies, all in blood stained, tattered clothes.

"Here's your chance. Shoot the center one." Clary whispers.

Jace looks at her with a look of disbelief before he raises his gun. Looking at the zombie he breathes in and pulls the trigger. The zombie falls to the ground with a thud, a hole pouring with blood in the center of its forehead.

"Did you do that?" he asks Clary, seeing she also has her gun raised.

"Nope. But I did kill these." She says as she quickly strikes down the remaining two monsters.

"Have I told you that you scare me sometimes?" Jace says, walking over to Clary.

"And?" she prompts.

"And that you are pretty freaking awesome." He says playfully.

"And?" she repeats a last time, walking to him until their noses touch.

"And that I love you more than anybody had ever loved anyone."

"Much better," she says closing the distance between them and kissing him hard. Jace kisses back with much more force than he had before, and picks her up to where her legs lock around his back, not letting him go. And if they found making out with a fiery passion in the company of three dead zombies weird, neither of them said anything.

* * *

 **A/N: So there was chapter 7. I just want to thank everyone who had read/followed/favorited/reviewed this story! And just to clear one thing up, end the end it may seem like Clary and Jace are not sad anymore about Maia and Jordan, but they are. These were their friends and they will not forget it. This was just two people who love each other both trying to distract each other from their pain. Goodbyeeeeeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! To everyone reading this I want to say a HUGE I'm sorry! I know I have not update for a long time. Partially due to writers block and not knowing what direction I wanted to take this story. But I finally thought of something and I think it works into the story really well. And also I had been super busy, but now I am free so you can expect another update tomorrow! I figured instead of one super long chapter give y'all 2 updates! So thanks again and let me know what you think in the reviews!-ScorpioGirl20**

Chapter Eight

Five months later...

"And just a refresher, who wants to tell us what we do when you see a zombie?" Clary asks her students. "Sarah?"

"You shoot them in the brain." The little girl replies with a grin. "Just the way you taught us Miss. Clary."

"Yes," Clary replies, forcing a smile. " If you know how to beat your enemy, it isn't so scary. Now is it?" When her students nod and say phrases of agreement, Clary tells them "Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow. Get some sleep." The kids gather their meager supplies and exit the room.

Once gathering her own supplies, Clary walks out of the classroom, noticing old drawings and fingerpaintings with browning edges. She then makes her way over to the mess hall, and is once again meet with the smell of potluck stew, same as always.

Within the first two months of Clary arriving at The Mortal City, things had begun to go down hill. First it was the everyday supplies that had been stocked up. The soap, medicine, and canned goods. It would seem a simple solution to this would be to go out and get more on runs, but those also began going wrong as well. After Jordan and Maia's deaths, a group had been sent out to get more medicine due to a flu outbreak. Unfortunitly, the trip resulted in many deaths. The group had been horribly prepared and on top of leaving the gate open, walked into a store crawling with zombies. At least that is the presumed result. Only the truck was found. And thanks to their immature departure, the camp was greeted with some unpleasent friends. 14 zombies got in and killed 7 farmers. After that, the runs were far and few between, causing the sense of normality that had been the foudational idea of The Mortal City to become extinguished.

Once that begam happening, other noticable changes were seen. The camps attitude was more pestimistic(although it was not without good reason.) Also breches in the camp wall became a regular thing, after many fights to withstand against the push of zombies. A watch duty was established 24/7 and many days you could hear the hammering of one less nail the camp now had. And when that watch wasn't effective or the nails were too weak, a flood of monsters entered the camp, resulting in a constent fear within the people. 27 people had been killed so far due to those breches. And now instead of trying to give kids art lessons with no supplies, Clary had to run a whole school by herself, since the other staff members had died in the breches. And forget about her stuggling to teach pre-algebra to the kids, because it was all survival. She had to teach them fighting techniques and the anotmomy of the zombie (provided by Henry). Everyday Clary had to go to that classroom and be the person who helped take away the inocence and fun of a child and tell them that they had to learn what she was teaching or they would never get out of their adolesence. She was completly miserable. Well, almost.

After the death of their friends, it was important to spend time together as a group of friends. But when eveyrone was scattered, she and Jace made sure to spend sometime alone. Their relationship had grown, and while they had spent some fun times together(insert memory of them camping out on top of their cabin here), Clary felt weird whenever she was having fun. Fun, she would tell herself, is not what i need to be doing right now. For now, I just need to focus on keeping people alive. This was a frequent topic of her and Jace's conversations. That along with the newest of plans he and Will were concocking or any progress Henry had on the cure of the dieses.  
So, once again, Clary grabbed her plate of stew that was basically any vegatables that were available in the garden and the water it was cooked in. And on a good day a pinch of the scarce supply of salt. She also got a cup of room temperature water and them went to her usual table. Much to her delight, Jace was there, talking to Magnus, Alec, Izzy, and Simon. "Hey you guys. Haven't seen you two for a while." she said sitting next to her boyfriend.

"We are wonderful biscit, thanks." Magnus told her, with everyone else nodding in agreement. In his voice he was pulling out a sound of optimism.

"There have been some...interesting developments Clary. Why don't y'all tell her?" Jace says, addressing the table.

"Okay, " Alec begins, taking a long breath, like he was trying to decide how to start. "So you have been aware that camp has been suffering a lot. It was not built to withstand this amount of pressure." Clary nods and he continues. "Well our friend Henry has been trying to fix it."

" Yeah," Clary says, rolling her eyes to say she already knew this. "Everyone knows about him trying to find the cure. That's-"

"Not what I'm talking about. In addition to that project, he has been trying to find a way to communicate over long distances since the power grids went out. And he did it. It built a new radio, and while it connected with another one he built, it also connected with an outside person. They have this camp, it's called Idris, and it is suppose to hold more than triple our people. Yet right now, it only is about a forth filled."

"Why would they built a big camp for a small group of people?" Clary asks.

"Well at first it was filled way over capacity. But then when people began going out, the zombies started to bite them. They didn't know how to kill them. So the disease spread but they eventually figured it out. So now they need more people."

"I'm sorry but how does this affect us?" Clary says.

"Well our camp is crap and they have an awesome one and need more people. So Henry was wanting to send some people to go check it out. See if it's legit."

"And so he has asked the six of us to go." Magnus says.

Clary is silent for a minute. Then she looks up and says, "That's amazing. Together, maybe we can compile an army so the kids don't have to kill."

"Okay then it's settled. We will talk to Will, Tessa, Jem, and Henry then leave at dawn." Jace says, smiling a smile full of excitement and promise.

 **So there was chapter 8! Don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer! Thank you guys so much for reading. And since y'all are so awesome here is a hint for the next chapters...one of your favorite characters will be back! Write your predictions in the reviews and have a great day/night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! Hope today has been great for you! Here is your 9th chapter! Make sure to review if you want a faster update!- ScorpioGirl20**

"Are we sure this is the right thing to do?" Tessa asks Will, his arms surronding her. "I mean, what if they get bite too? Is it worth it?"

"Tess," Will says while taking in a deep breath. "You are just so caring that I know you don't want to put anyone in a situation where they could be hurt. But Jace and his friends are very capable of taking care of themselves. And if we don't send anyone- well, I don't want to think about what could happen to this camp."

"Yes, of course. I know you're right. We should go get their vehicle ready." Tessa replies, separating herself from her boyfriend. The two grab their respective weapons and head out of their cabin. They walk over to the garage, and put Jace's truck in netural and roll it out of the room. They then procede to go to the weapons room and stick two boxes of ammunition, a cross bow and three knifes under the back seat. They are just finishing up when Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus walk over to them. Each are carrying their usual weapons and are dressed in fighting clothes, ready to attack.

"How are you guys?" Tessa asks with a little bit of nervosness creeping into her voice. "Got all your supplies? Weapons, food and water, and extra clothes?" When all six nod, she says "Okay then. Get this camp checked out and then contact Henry through their radio. Watch out of each other."

"Don't worry, Tessa," Magnus says putting his hand on her shoulder. "None of us go down without a fight. You'll be hearing from us soon."

"Yep," agreed Jace, waling toward the drivers door. "We are going to kick some serious ass."

"Okay, be careful." Will says, smiling at them as they get into the car.

Jace is driving with Clary at his side in the passenger seat. Isabelle and Simon in the back with most of their possessions(which did not include a lot). Then in the back bed of the truck sat Magnus and Alec, backs against the wall of the truck and guns ready. With a final wave to Tessa and Will, Jace begin to slowly accellerate, stopping at the main gate for Jem to open it up. Once they are out and the gate has been reclosed, Jace presses harder on the gas and they begin their journey.

"Okay, you got the map Clare?" Simon asks, leaning foward.

"Yes, right here." responds Clary. She holds up a map with serveral marking. "Here we are," she says pointing to a black dot to the north of the US section. And according to Henry Idris is located about an hour south of Brookland. So we have to get here." Jace nods then countinues to drive. They would basically be staying on the same highway all day going south.

* * *

In the bed of the truck, Alec puts down his gun and puts his hand over Magnus'. Magnus smiles then puts each of his fingers between Alec's. "How are you doing, Alexander?" Magnus asks.

"Oh well just dandy. All things considered." Alec says, looking away.

"I can tell when you lie, Alec."

"Well...it's just...where would you want us to be if it wasn't the freaking apocalypse?"

"Well I'm not sure. If it wasn't the apocalypse, we wouldn't even know each other."

"I know."

"What's this about? Are you unhappy with us dating?" Magnus says getting a little nervous.

"Actually, yes I am. I don't want to date you Magnus. I don't want you to refer to me as 'your boyfriend'." At this point Magnus' eyes begin to fill with tears, along with Alec's.

"That's because I want more. I want to be your husband Magnus. And if everything wasn't so crazy I would want you to marry me right now!"

"Oh Alexander.." and Magnus closes the gap between them. And the two of them sit there until the sun falls, holding hands and whispering about a wedding they could never have. And while sitting there, Magnus finds a couple pieces of string and makes them engagment rings. And while it wasn't perfect, the moment felt like an oasis to them.

* * *

After 14 longs hours of driving, Jace pulled off the highway into a deserted parking lot. In the distance, there was what appeared to be an old Walmart, put it was hard to tell with most of the letters stollen. "Up and atom." he says, looking into the back seat. Isabelle and Simon sit up from their position; him having his arm around her and her head on his chest.

"Ugg, sorry. What did I miss?" Simon asks, voice croaky from having been asleep for six hours. Walking up to the drivers side, Alec knocks on the window. Jace presses the button and the window rolls down.

"What's the plan?" asks Alec. Jace can't happen to miss the marks on his neck.

With a small grin, Jace replies "I know it is risky, but this place seemed oddly empty. Anyone care to raid this store?"

"Is it safe?" Isabelle asks, rolling her head to loosen up.

"I guess we'll find out." says Jace, grabbing his gun (given to him as a 3 month anniversary present from Clary) and stepping out of the truck. So together, the six walk fast to the doors of the store, regularly looking around to check for enemies. Alec prys open the door, and a horrible smell makes all of them gag. "This will be fun." says Jace.  
They walk into the store and look around for any signs of living people, or the living dead. Nodding to say all clear, Magnus walks forward and to the left, following a trail of fallen merchandise and dead zombies. Isabelle had grabbed a shopping cart and her and Clary began picking up items off the floor (tooth brushes, batteries, bottles of water) and putting them in with the rest. So when the six reach the desired section the cart was nearly full. The girls walk to the camping gear and Simon and Magnus look at the tattered remains of the hunting section.

When Jace and Alec are alone, looking at some hand tools, Jace says, "So, how did you fall on your neck?"

Alec turns every shade of red while Jace laughs before responding "You know very well that is not what happened."

"I'm just messing with out Al-. Wait," Jace says, looking at Alec's hand. "Is that suppose to be an engagement ring?"

"Actually yes," Alec replies, picking up a saw and examining it. "Me and Magnus are going to get married whenever we find a preacher or priest or anyone willing to wed us."

Jace claps Alec on the back and says, "Wow, that is really amazing Alec!"

"So," Alec says as he puts down the tool. "When are you going to move things up with Clary?"

"I don't know. I'll let you in on a secret though. I've been carrying around this ring for three months. Just in case the right moment comes. But I don't want her to think I'm only giving it to her for you know..."

"Um so you mean you haven't-"

"Nope" Jace says, cutting him off. "We are waiting for the right time."

"Well that is go-" Alec says, when a loud noise from the next aisle echoes through the store. The two run the few feet into the next row and see something normal. Isabelle, Clary, Simon, and Magnus are all standing together, alive. But what wasn't normal was the body laying on the group, blood pouring out of it's side.

"What happened?" Alec says firmly, wanting to get the facts.

Isabelle gulps before saying, "We were just standing here, and them this fell from the ceiling. It was already dead when it was in the air. Look, the bleeding has nearly stopped." She is about to continue when a sound above makes everyone go silent. A clank against the metal beams, them another body falls on the group with the same wound in the main aisle.

"What's going on? This can't be zombies." Clary whispers in Jace's ear, holding him tight.

"I don't know that, but I do know that we should get out of here." He taps the other on the shoulder, then points to the door, motioning for them to follow.

Right when they begin to move, a menacing voice calls from above them. "No, no, no." someone says in a voice like a child. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave. We haven't had any fun with you yet." The six look up, trying to see the source of this torment, but it is no trace of an outside person there. So they run. They make their way past the groceries, nearly gone, and the makeup and are almost to the doors. But then the hear the sound of a rope. It falls down between them and the doors. Then a person slides down it. A man, covered in tattoos and cuts, holding an axe.

"I thought I told you," he tells sounding much younger than his age. "You aren't leaving. Get them." And before the six can get away two more ropes with people come falling down. Five people come down each and surround them. "We are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

Later that night, Jace woke up, tied to a chair in what seemed to be an old loading dock at the back of the store. Looking around, he saw his friends were tied as well, but asleep. Slowly the memory came back to him. A weird dude telling them they would "have so much fun" while these other people tied them up. Also having a gas mask put on him and a smell like sleepy gas entered his system.

But soon after awaking he heard voices. Quickly, he put his head down and closed his eyes. Hopefully, they would not know he was awake.

"What is the plan for these people, boss?" asked a man's voice."Pangborn, you idiot, I have already told you!" replied the "boss".

"Sorry sir" Pangborn told him.

"Ug, fine. Hears the plan," boss said. Pangborn's breathing became more rapid, suspense building. Then, Jace heard a noise of knife hitting skin, then a deep grunt. "I don't repeat my self. Am I clear?"

A strained "Yes sir" was heard and then foot steps followed, getting softer and softer. Opening his eyes slightly, Jace could see a small pool of blood, but nobody was there. So Jace turned around to see if he would be able to untie his rope.

That was until a soft "Jace" was heard. He turned around and saw Clary looking back at him, eyes wide. "Did you hear that too?" she asked.

"Yeah," he told her, quickly resuming his place at his rope. After a minute of struggling the rope dropped. "Lets get out of here." As Jace began to untie Clary, Alec awoke.

"What are we going to do?" he asked as he began working on his own rope.

"We just need to get out of here!" Jace told him. "And then we can-"

"Well...well...well...What do we have here?" the three turned to see the boss glaring at then from above, sharpening what looked like a sword. "Do we have guest trying to leave the party early?"

"Just let us go in peace, and you won't have to die." Jace told him, trying to portray his normal sense of leadership. As he says this Simon wakes up, and looks at Clary. She shakes her head to say Don't talk and he didn't.

"Oh you think you can take me on, little boy? I'd like to see you try. But I won't." At this point the boss actually JUMPS down a story to the ground, a fall that should have killed him or at least broken a leg. What was this guy on?

"Why not? Scared you'll loose?" taunts Jace.

"No. It's because I would kill you in an instant, and where is the fun in that?"

"So what are you going to do? Tie us up again and play board games?"

"Oh no," the boss says as he grabs Clary around the throat. Immediately Jace begins to charge, but two of the boss' men had appeared, both holding Jace down. "I'm going to watch you suffer. I don't like it when people try to out smart me." He then lifts Clary by her throat, not caring about her health and acting like she was a feather. The other two men carry Jace away, who never stops thrusting around. Then the doors close behind them and it is quiet.

"What is going to happen to them?" Simon asks Alec with a voice filled with worry.

"I just can't protect anyone," Alec says, tears rolling down his face.

Just then, before Simon can comfort a tearful Alec, Magnus and Isabelle begin to stir. Isabelle is the first to open her eyes and immediately surveys the room. In a rough voice she asks, "Where are Jace and Clary?"

"Yes," says Magnus, now alert. "What is the matter Alexander?"

"They were taken." Alec says, for once not sure what to do.

* * *

The doors behind her close with a bang, and now Jace's shoats are easier to hear. That is if she can hear. Clary hasn't breathed in over a minute and now everything is dimmer. But she is suddenly set down and tied onto a wooden chair that is about to fall apart. A few feet in front of her, Jace is pushed down and tied to a metal brace.  
After gasping in a few breaths, Clary croakes out "What are you planning to do?"

"Now now, angel. If I told you then it wouldn't be as fun." the boss says as he taps her nose with the tip of his sword. "But I will give you a sneak peak." The crooked man then walks behind Clary, out of her sight but fully in Jaces. And if looks could kill, Jace would have killed the boss yesterday. The boss takes the sword and makes a shallow cut on the top of Clary's forehead. She lets out a cry of pain and Jace struggles with the brace, trying to break free.

"Okay, let me go get ready. Gosh I love it when I have friends to play with." the boss says as he is at the door of the room. "My name is Valentine by the way."

As soon as he exits, Jace says "Clare. Oh my gosh. I don't know what to do to help you."

"Jace," Clary says as blood runs down her face. "I have a knife in my boot. Try to reach it." She then sticks out her right foot and tries to sink in her chair to cover more distance. Jace leans over as far as he can and tries to grab the knife in between his teeth. After many failed attempts, the knife drops out of Clary's foot onto the ground. Using his feet to bring it closer, Jace then gets the knife in his hand. After smiling at Clary, he leans back and cuts through his ropes.

He quickly gets up. "Come on, Clare." he says cutting threw her ropes. "Lets get the others and go." The two run out the same way they entered and get back to the loading dock. Much to their luck, the other are still there.

"Oh thank goodness!" Isabelle exclaims, throwing her arms around them both.

"Okay good." Simon says, as the three men walk toward the figure that we can get to the truck from here. Just go around the building."

So the six walk fast to the edge of the building. Once there, Magnus peers around the build and says "all clear". So they run down the side, the truck coming into view. They reach it in record time, and jump into their respective spots. Jace turns it on and peels out of the lot. Once on the highway, they look back just in time to see Valentine waving a chainsaw at them crazily, shouting illegible things.

"Okay," Isabelle tells them. "Lets go to Idris. And no more stops!"

* * *

After five hours of driving Jace pulls to the side of the road and him and Clary switch spots with Alec and Magnus. At this point Simon and Isabelle have been asleep in the back seat for an eternity. As Alec presses on the accellerator, Jace and Clary curl up against each other and look into the night sky.

"I can't believe we missed a full day in there." Clary says, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. But don't worry. It was just one."

"Just one, I know. But now that any day could be our last, it seems that even a minute wasted is a tragedy." she tells in, searching in his eyes for a feeling of understanding.

"You are completely right Clary." Jace tells her, looking lovingly into her eyes. "When you were tied up and I couldn't help-" Jace stops, getting choked up on his words.

"Hey." Clary says, as if to say _I understand_.

"No, no let me finish." After taking a deep breath Jace continues. "It made me think. That I could loose you or you could loose me just like that. Then I started thinking of all the things I wanted to say to you."

"Well, tell me now." Clary tells him.

"I can't say all of them now. But here is one of the most important things." Clary nods. "I love you Clary. More than Romeo loved Juliet or Peeta loved Katniss. You are my favorite person and you never stop amazing me. When I meet you, you were closed off, not letting yourself depend on anyone. But I am so lucky that you let yourself open up to me, let me see your vulnerabilities. Now, we are like one person in two bodies. I can't live without you Clary. So," he stops for a moment, tears in both of their eyes. He takes one hand off her and reaches into his pocket, He pulls out a ring. Gold band with an emerald in the center, surrounded by diamonds. "Would you marry m-"

"Yes! Yes, yes, and more yes!" Clary says as he happily slips the ring onto her finger. She then holds his face and peers into his eyes and says "I love you Jace Herondale Lightwood." And then she closes the gap between them. And there was one thought on both of their minds. It was the best kiss they had every shared.

* * *

When the sun began to rise, Clary and Jace were awakened by Isabelle. "Upsy Dais- OMG! Is that an engagment ring?!"

"Yes it is!" Clary happily tells her.

"Okay you have to give me EVERY SINGLE DETAIL later, but we are here!"

For the first time, Clary turns her head and looks at the huge structure casting a shadow over them. The six gather their weapons and walk towards the wall. About ten zombies are gathered by the door, and Alec and Magnus take them out with their knifes. Jace walks to the door with Clary and hands joined they knock on the wall. A few noises are heard from the other side and then the gate opens slightly. A middle aged women opens the door, and once she sees that they are human, opens it enough for them to pass.

"What do you want?" she asks, in a deep voice.

"Now Dorthy," a familiar voice says. "Be nice to our guests. They are here from-"

Once both groups of people lock eyes there are no words. Standing across from the six is Clary's mom and Luke. And peering out from behind Luke is one certain curly haired boy. Max.

* * *

 **Yay! Y'all don't know how fun this chapter was to write. We had a new villain, a lot of romance(sizzy in next chapter), and Jocelyn, Luke, and Max are still alive! Maybe some other people will still be alive too! Next chapter next Wednesday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Ten Chapters! This is awesome! I just want to thank everyone who has read, favorited and followed, and reviewed! It mean the world to me! Can we get this story to 30 reviews? Enjoy the story. And no, Cassandra Clare owns the right to the characters...unfortunately.**

Chapter Ten

A chorus of disbelief and amazment went through the crowd. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec went and swarmed Max in a hug, all in tears. Clary ran to her mother and Luke, breaking down. Simon and Magnus went with Clary as well, getting a hug from Jocelyn and a proud pat on the back from Luke.

"I can't believe it," Jocelyn says, bringing everyone's attention to her. "I thought all of you were gone! But here you are. Come on. Let's get some food into you guys and talk." She and Luke bring the crowd into a mess hall. Banners on the walls advertise the food pyramid and eating healthy. Then on the opposite wall, a giant mural was painted of a mustang,

"This was a high school, right?" Isabelle asks. She has Max on her back and Simon by her side, looking happier than she has in months.

"Indeed," Luke tells her. Everyone sits down, and a few girls, around their age, bring out bowls of hot soup and bread. They giggle as they lock eyes with Jace, but that is stopped when Clary sends them a glare saying he's mine. "After the attack on the ranch," Luke begins to tell them, "We had about 50 survivors, including Max. We gathered everyone into vehicles and started driving. Then we found this place. It already had a metal fence, a tall one, around it, so we figured it would be safe for a few days. But then once we got settled, it seemed like it could be a good camp. So we got to work on our borders and more people, a lot of people, came and wanted to stay. And of course we let them."

"But it all started to go bad when people went on runs." Jocelyn tells them, looking sad. "The people weren't informed enough and didn't know how to kill the zombies. And they especially did not know how it spread. We had about 25 people come back inside the camp that were bitten, and once they turned more people got bit and etc.. But we eventually terminated the problem."

"Well thank you for taking care of Max for us," Alec tells them as he messes with Max's hair. "I am so grateful."

"Well thank you for making sure Clary didn't get hurt. It means so much to have her back." Luke tells him.

"Just for the record," Jace says, smiling at Clary. "She is the one who protected us most of the time."

"Wait a second." Jocelyn says, locking eyes with Clary. "Are you and Jace dating?!"

"Mom," Clary begins, a smile crossing her face. "That is so not the important issue right now."

"Right, sorry. We need to talk about what happened to you guys and our camps coming together. Tell us the situation at your Mortal City."

So they did. Clary started at the beginning, about how they found Magnus and Simon. Isabelle put in her input on meeting Tessa, Will, and Jem while Jace began the story of Sebastian and what happened to Maia and Jordan. Simon told them about Henry's work and research and Magnus and Alec filled them in on the state of the camp.

"Well," Luke tells them. "I think that your camp joining ours is in both of our best interests."

"That is fantastic," Alec says, grabbing Magnus' hand. "But I think we should get to bed, Max. Come on." Then the two of them let Max lead them to his room.

"Isabelle, can I speak with you?" Simon asks.

"Yeah sure," Izzy tells him, taking his hand and leaving the mess hall.

"Can we take boyfriends now?" Jocelyn asks, eyeing Clary and Jace.

So Clary and Jace fill in Clary's mom and Luke with the outline of their relationship. That is leaving out the personal information. They talk up all the way to the previous day, and before Clary can tell Jocelyn about the engagement, her and Luke stiffen.

"Clary," Luke asks, trying to regain his composure. "Tell us again about this kidnapper. What did you say his name was?"

"Uh, Valentine, I think. He was weird. Really crazy." she tells them.

"Clary," Jocelyn tells her clearing her throat. "You know Luke is not your real father, we've told you that."

"Yes, but he doesn't have to be blood to be my dad. And why are we bringing this up now?"

"Well you see, your real father tried to contact us right before the apocalypse. We thought that surely he would be dead by now. But Clary, your father's name was Valentine. Were there any physical features about this man that was, say unusual?" Jocelyn asks.

Clary and Jace think back to the man who may be Clary's father. "He had a weird scar on his arm. Like a knife cut his skin." Jace tells them.

"Yep. That was him. And for the record I was the person who did that to him. When he found out I was pregnant with you, he started to feed me things that you shouldn't while pregnant. So one night, with Luke's help, I escaped. But not without a fight."

Clary is at a loss for takes one of her hands and rubs reassuring circles on her back. "I'm sorry I never told you Clary," Jocelyn says with tears gathering in her eyes.

"No," Clary says, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "It's-it's fine. I just need to think." She then leaves the room, Jace behind her.

* * *

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Isabelle asks Simon softly.

"Well, you know Magnus and Alec got engaged. Same with Clary and Jace. I just wanted to know what you want to do, well with us." Simon says nervously.

"Um, I think that whatever we do or don't do in our relationship should not be influenced by what the others are doing. Although," Isabelle says as she loops her arms around Simon's neck. "I do think that if our love could survive this much, we are meant to be. And we will be together for the rest of our lives, so why would that be different with a ring?"

"Okay, so don't get me wrong. I think that is great. And I know that this is the zombie apocalypse and we are only 18, but I want to have kids. I want a real family with you. But-" he tells her lovingly.

"Whenever you want that to happen is fine by me."

"I love you Simon Lewis. And I will until the day I die. And hopefully, that is not for a long time!"

 **Okay so the next chapter is all about the romance. Comment in the reviews about which character, that has not been in the story yet, you want to marry our favorite couples!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers! So sorry for the delay on this chapter but none the less, here it is! ENJOY! :-)**

Chapter Eleven

"This has the potential to be fantastic!" Magnus says, face beaming.

"A double wedding?" Jace says doubtfully, glancing at Clary to see what she feels.

"I think that a double wedding sounds perfect!" Clary says.

"Okay. Alec and I can plan it. So the two of you just need to find someone with a marriage license. We go official or we don't get married at all. And better do it quick, because it is tomorrow." Magnus tells them as he begins to walk away.

"Really, Clary?" Jace asks skeptically. "This doesn't really seem like your scene."

"Jace, come on! It is not like we can book an extravagant hotel for our wedding. At least this way, it will be beautiful and we barely have to plan any of it."

"Well, you know what? I don't even care what the wedding is like. I get to marry my one true love, my light in this world of darkness. So as long as you are there, nothing can go wrong."

"Perfect! I love you!" Clary tells him, kissing him on the lips with a smile on her face. "Okay. I'm going to drag Isabelle out into town with me this afternoon and get ring for the two of us. Maybe get Alec to tag along. I can only imagine the wedding filled torture he is having to sit through."

"Sounds good, fiancée. What do I do? Besides sit here and look handsome."

"Find someone with a marriage license. See you later." Clary says as she begins to walk towards Isabelle. She finds her perched on a statue of a mustang in the mist of a far overgrown courtyard.

"Ohhh, there's the bride to be!" Isabelle exclaims, jumping up from her seat enthusiastically. "Okay, assuming I'm your maid or honor," Clary nods, "I am going to help you find the perfect dress!"

"Well, I mean. A dress? Really, Iz. I was just thinking rings." Clary says doubtfully. But whatever argument she would present, Clary knew that fighting with Izzy over this situation was useless.

"Come on! This is going to be like, the wedding of the century. Probably last century!"

"Okay, but I don't know how well a dress will be. Not like zombies can sew." Clary says, looking to Isabelle with her eyebrows raised. After staring at each other for a moment, both girls burst into giggles.

"Come on!" Isabelle says as she laces her arm through Clary's. "Let us liberate my brother from Magnus and go shopping!"

* * *

"So," Jace says, looking to Luke with hopefulness in his eyes. The two sit in Luke's makeshift office. A room that looks like an old math classroom. Posters depicting the different angles and how the due date is closer than it appears litter the walls and floor. "Do you know anyone with ther ability to marry people?"

"Jace," Luke says, aspiration in his voice. He combs through his grayed hair with his fingers and puts on his glasses. "As I told you the last time you asked me, which was five minutes ago, I don't. Hate to break it to you, but part-time wedding services is not really a key conversation point anymore. Or really ever."

"Well, do you know someone else I could ask?" Jace asks.

"Try the farm plots. The men there are actually quite the gossips." Luke tells him.

"Thanks!" Jace says, smiling at the prospect of a lead. He had spent the past two hours since Clary had left trying to find someone with a marriage license. It was a lot harder than it sounds. Although if anyone needed a guy with a license to tranquilize raccoons, he had found someone. "Oh and Luke, any word on when the group from the Mortal City are going to arrive?"

"Last I spoke to Will, they should be arriving within the next few days. They were making great time."

After a little more talk on his friends, Jace made his way to the farm area, the fences off portion of the high school that had been a practice field for football. After much back breaking labor, some of the workers had made it fertile. Which was a good think for the residents, since everyone now got fresh vegetables daily.  
Reaching the plot, he begins to ask around. Several men silently shake their heads at his questions and many respond with a sarcastic answer. That is, until Jace hears a familiar voice behind him, saying his name.

"Jace. Jace Lightwood. Is that you?" A man asks. Dirty gray hair outlines his aged face, even though the man was barely into his forties.

"Mr. Starkweather! Oh my gosh!" Jace says, running to the man and engulfing him in a giant hug.

"When did you get here?" The man, Mr. Starkweather asks.

"About a week ago." Jace says happily.

"Jacey! Yoohoo!" Magnus calls from the edge of the farm. "Who is that man? Does he have a marriage license?"

Jace and his friend walk over to Magnus and Jace exchanges introductions.

"Magnus, this is my old teacher and family friend, Mr. Starkweather."

"Jace, please." Mr. Starkweather says. "I'm not your teacher anymore. You can call me Hodge."

"Well it is an honor to meet you Hodge. Any friend of Jace's is a friend of mine. Now let me ask. Do you happen to have a marriage license?"

"Well, as embarrassing as it is, I do. I once married a couple of friends of mine. But it is still valid."

"Oh that is wonderful! Because both me and Jace are getting married! Will you preform the ceremony?"

"Well, of course. You two seem like a lovely couple. Although it is a bit unexpected on your part Jace." Hodge tells them. Both men begin to explain that they were not marrying each other, but Alec and Clary.

"And anyways, Jace is so not my type. I'm not into blondes."

"Oh, well regardless, I am happy for you Jace. And of course yo too Magnus and Alec."

"Okay, Hodge. The wedding is tomorrow ant six at night. Come to the gym then. Preferably in a suit, but I'm not that picky.

"Of course. Can't wait."

* * *

"Alec, pull over in this lot!" Isabelle exclaims, pointing to a trash filled shopping center. Most importantly, a sign proclaimed 'Seelie Queen's Bridal Boutique'. Alec eases on the breaks outside the store, and looks insides skeptically.

"Come on you two! This is going to be so much fun!" Izzy says outside the truck.

Clary and Alec look at each other with a look that's says, "What did we get our selves into?" and follow Isabelle into the boutique. On the sides, dresses upon dresses line the walls. Many white and full, with bellowing skirts and lacy tops. An exceptional few, in a different secluded section, are light pink and purple, some with jewels and sequins. In the center of the store is a circular desk, the counter covered with the smashed remains of the computers. And under the counter top, is a glassed in case, filled with engagement and wedding rings.

"Wow!" Clary exclaims, a sparkle of excitement in her eye. "This is actually really amazing!"

"Okay, Alec." Isabelle says addressing her older brother. "You find your rings. I've got work to do!" And with that she pulls Clary to the first row of dresses, looking through it and occasionally taking one out and flinging it out to Clary. After looking through the entire store with Clary up to her head with dresses and Alec sitting on the counter, Isabelle shoos Clary to the dressing room.

"Everybody," Isabelle says, acting like she is speaking into a microphone with a fancy accent. "Welcome to the Clary fashion show! And now showing dress number one!"

As Alec shows a small smile as he claps, and then Clary walks through dusty curtains in a short number Isabelle had grabbed quickly at the end. It was tight in the midsection and fell to Clary's knees. The top was strapless with jewels sewn in.

"Yeah, I don't think this is the one!" Clary says, laughing at herself. Alec joins in shortly after, leaving Izzy looking offended.

"Well I thought it was nice!" Isabelle says.

After that Clary goes back into the dressing room, and comes out again and again in dresses. At one point, Clary looks at her self exasperated. "Okay, I mean should we really be doing this? Like this feels too, I don't know, happy. I mean, honestly we have furniture blocking the door because 20 zombies have already tried to come in."

"Clary," Alec tells her, walking over from the counter and pulling her into a quick hug. "We have gone through so many torturous situations. But we have survived. Most importantly, you and Jace have survived as a couple. So you know what? You two deserve to have this wedding. You deserve to have a day where you can pretend everything is normal and try on half a bridal saloon. We all do."

"Alec, thank you. And same for you and Magnus. To be honest I think you two are the perfect couple. True survivors." Clary tells him, tears shinning in her eyes.  
"Awww you two. I can't believe you guys are both going to be married tomorrow! The I'll be all by myself." Isabelle says with tears streaming down her face while engulfing then both in a hug.

"Um Isabelle," Clary says laughing. "What about Simon?"

"Oh, yes of course!" Isabelle says laughing through her tears.

After that, Clary resumes her fashion show. After many dresses, Clary exits the room with a giant smile on the face. "Guys," she says with a smile. "This is the one." The dress she is wearing is a white cream color. It falls past her feet with a corset tight top and ball gown bottom. On top her head is a lacy veil with snowflake like circles framing her face.

"Oh, Clary," Isabelle says in wow. "That is perfect! Jace will love it!"

After taking the dress off, Isabelle takes it and puts it in a garment bag. Clary stops before exiting the store and picks out two gold wedding bands, very similar to the ones Alec had picked. Then with a new found happiness, the three get into the truck and go to their new home.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! And get ready for the next chapter! Besides the wedding of the century, a lot of familiar faces will resurface! Put your guess who in the reviews for the chance to get a sneak peak on the next chapter! :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is late...but anyways here is the much anticipated wedding chapter! Leave a review to tell me what you think and please favorite/follow! Lets get on with this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Just as both the couples are about to say their "I do's" a load rumbling is heard from outside the camp, then suddenly three big trucks break through the fences. They roll up to the masses of people in audience for the wedding. Will, Tessa, and Jem jump up from their seats and draw their weapons trying to gage the size of the treat. Jocelyn and Luke stand up wearily and walk to the middle truck. The door of the middle and largest truck opens slowly and dramatically. The man in the truck gets out, planting on foot after the other on the ground.

"Well hello Jocelyn. Funny, I never got the invitation to my own daughters wedding. I suppose it got lost in the mail." says Valentine. Jace grabs a hold of Clary and moves her behind him protectively. "But not to worry," he continues, slowly advancing towards the alter at the front of the crowd. "I'm here now. And I hope you don't mind, but I brought a few friends." And with that, a groaning a heard from the broken gate and hundreds of zombies enter the camp, lead by Sebastian.

* * *

12 hours earlier

The day of the wedding, the sun was shinning brighter than ever before. Almost like a beautiful omen, saying that things would turn out okay. Clary woke up at the sunrise, eagerness and excitement radiating off her. She rolled over on her side to see Jace's sleeping features, relaxed like there wasn't a care in the world. Smiling at the prospect, she climbed out of bed and put on her usual clothes. After writing Jace a note, she walked out of their room and out into the faint sunlight. Then she walked to her newfound favorite spot of the camp, the former art room.

Before the apocalypse, art was Clary's safe haven, her most used outlet in life. At her school she was the girl everyone knew was the best artist, always sketching and painting. But once the apocalypse came, she had to trade her paint brushes and pencils for guns and swords, much to her dismay.

Once she reached the art room, she goes to the piece that she had been working on whenever given the opportunity. It was a portrait of her and Jace. Set with a calming background of trees and flowers, the sunlight highlights Jace's golden features while also complimenting Clary's red hair and bright green eyes. In the picture, it showed both their strongness and independence and their need to lean on each other for support. Clary felt it was the perfect wedding gift.

Clary had just started back on the painting when she heard a faint knock on the door. "How you doing, biscuit?" Magnus asks while leaned upon the door frame.

"Hey Maggie Moo!" Clary said back, smiling at the name she had called Magnus all throughout middle school.

"I thought I told you to never call me that again! What happened in middle school should stay in middle school." he told her, walking over and engulfing her in a bear hug.

"Sorry, Mags. I'm doing good! I'm actually more happy than I thought was possible during the zombie apocalypse!" Clary told him while putting down her paint brush.

"Looking really good. Is that for Jace?" Magnus asked her while motioning to the painting.

"Yeah. Just a wedding gift." she says looking proudly towards the piece. "Speaking of which, are you excited?"

"Clare, like you said I didn't know I could be this happy. Not just in the freaking zombie apocalypse but in life. How could I have had the luck to find someone like Alec?" he told her.

"You deserve this. We both do. And we should probably get going. Need to do the chores and then set up," Clary told him while linking their arms and leaving the building.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the wedding was set up. The whole community had pitched in, considering that a wedding was not a normal activity anymore. The actual wedding was going to take place in a section of the camp a few feet from the main gate, where there was a good bit of open land. A stage of sorts had been set up, where the two couples would stand along with Hodge who was preforming the ceremony. Rows of plastic school chairs had been set up with an isle between the two sides. A few bunches of flowers had been put around the area, their sweet scent spreading across the area. The wedding was beginning at 5 while a small reception for the whole camp would take place at 6 in the old varsity gym. The kitchen has been hard at work cooking a feast of fried corn, chicken, and pumpkin pie. Everything was perfect. Yet, it would soon be better. At 3 o'clock, the people on guard duty screamed for alert when two school buses began to advance to the camp.

Jace, halfway through having Izzy gel his hair ran out of the main office and took the stairs two at a time up to the platform. "Hold your fire!" he said happily, jumping down and opening at gate. The buses pulled into the camp and over to the side, avoiding the wedding setup. Both the bus doors opened, and out walked their friends from the Mortal City, Tessa, Will, and Jem leading the masses.

"Someone getting hitched?" Will asked his brother, clapping him on the back.

"You know it!" Jace responded with a smile.

After them, Henry and Charlotte walked out too. "Hello Jace, very interesting developments in my research that I must shar-" Henry had begun to say before Charlotte elbowed him in the ribs.

"Never mind that right now. What time is the wedding?" Charlotte asked with a very motherly voice.

"Five. So you guys are just in time to attend!" Jace said.

"Okay, where is Clary?" Tessa asked Jace. "Um she and her mom are in the main office. Third door to the right." he responded, and with that Tessa and Charlotte went to help.

"We are going to go talk to Luke. Statistics about merging the camps. Right Henry?" Jem said, beginning to follow the girls toward the office.

"Right. Will you can help Jace get ready. Can't wait!" Henry said as he followed Jem.

"Okay lets go get you and the other boys ready!" Will said, clapping Jace on the back once again.

* * *

"Oh, Clary!" Jocelyn exclaimed, tears filling in her eyes. Clary was standing in front of her, full in her wedding attire. She had on her dress that she had picked out the previous day and had on a veil as well. Her red hair was in curls and the front pieces were entwined with the veil. She had on a little makeup, just a plain base coating with concealer under her eyes and mascara and a light red lipstick.

"You look so beautiful, darling! I didn't know if I would ever get to see you in a wedding dress! But here you are! My beautiful baby!"

"Thank you Mom! I am so happy to have you here to see Jace and I get married!" Clary told her mother wrapping her in a hug. "Less than an hour now!"

"And you know now, tonight things will probably be different between you and Jace so-"

"Mom! We are so not talking about that!" Clary said just as Tessa and Charlotte walked in.

"Tess, Charlotte!" Clary exclaimed as she went over to hug them. "I can't belive- I didn't know y'all were coming!"

"I know!" Tessa exclaimed. "Luke told us over the radio so we hurried over here so be able to attend!"

"You look so beautiful Clary! And Jocelyn, you must be so proud of your daughter!" Charlotte said, addressing both mother and daughter.

Clary said "Thank you!" the same time Jocelyn said "I am!". Then the four heard a knock on the door and turned to find Luke with his hand covering his eyes.

"Everyone decent?" he asked.

"Yep!" Clary responded as she walked over to him.

"Clare bear," Luke said holding out his arms as if he was Vanna White advertising a letter space. "So gorgeous!"

"Thanks!" she said as she hugged him.

"Well I was just coming in here to give you the thirty minute warning." Luke told all the girls.

"Okay, wow, this is really happening. Okay, love you Luke, but get out so I can finish getting ready!" Clary said as she shooed him away.

"Gothcha! This will be great!" he called from the other side of the door.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Will said as he entered the so called "Grooms room". Inside was Magnus in a clue suit, in front of the mirror tying his bowtie. Isabelle had Alec seated in front of a mirror as well, and was combing through his black mass of hair, with Max spraying in hair gel every few minutes. Alec had on a simple black tux with a black tie. (Everyone had gotten their formal wear from the older gentleman of the camp, who apparently didn't leave the house without it.) Isabelle had on a light pink dress, borrowed from one of the other girls, that would serve as the maid of honor dress. Max had on a pair of nice jeans and a white dress shirt. Jace himself was in black dress pants and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Will!" Isabelle exclaimed, dropping the comb and running to give him a hug. I am so glad you got here safely. Everyone else is okay, right?"

"Yes, Iz. Everything is a-okay." Will responded. "Y'all are all looking good!"

"Jace," Isabelle said approaching her adopted brother. What did I tell you about the suit? You have to wear the jacket I got you." She grabbed a suit jacket, tugged down his sleeves and put it on him.

"Gosh, Iz. Sounding more like Mom everyday! Wearing purple jogging outfits yet?" he said as Max laughed. They continued their normal bantering, with Will putting in his input every few sentences good naturally.

"You ready for this, Alexander?" Mangus asked while picking up the forgotten comb and fixing his fiancée's hair.

"You bet!" Alec responded, smiling to Magnus in the mirror. Alec couldn't help but think back to his father, who had always helped him with his hair when he was younger. His father would comb through the various knots while telling him stories of the adventures he and Alec's mother had been on or were going to go on. With a small, sad smile, Alec looked at his fiancée again. "Do I look okay yet?"

"You always look okay to me Alexander, but you understand how we are totally competing for cutest couple, right? I'd say we have it in the bag!" Magnus said, trying to keep a straight face. After a moment though, him and Alec both busted out laughing.

"I think so too!" Alec said through his laughing.

"Gentlemen," Simon says peeking in the door. After a throat clear from Izzy he says, "And Isabelle of course, my beyond beautiful girlfriend. Luke wanted me to tell you guys it is time to come on out. And one more thing, how did I get put as wedding planned and executer today? I mean really..." Simon said leaving the room.

"I guess it is time," Jace says. "See y'all out there." He left, with Will and Max. After straightening Alec's tie one last time, Isabelle left after them.

"See you at the alter Alexander" Magnus said before he left the room. Then after one last glance in the mirror, Alec left as well.

* * *

Once everyone was seated, the ceremony began. Hodge stood up at the front with Alec on one side and Jace on the other. Isabelle stood next to Alec, a thing of flowers in one hand and a pillow with the rings balancing on her other. Jocelyn and Luke sat in the front of the row by Jace with Will, Tess and Jem. Charlotte and Henry sat in front of Alec, gleaming like it was their kids getting married. Then from down the isle, Magnus walked out with Clary on his arm. The two walked down, smiling at people as they went. Then after a kiss on the cheek, Magnus went to stand with Alec and Clary with Jace.

"Now," Hodge began. "Everyone here knows this is anything but a conventional wedding. But it still has the main aspect of any wedding. Two people who love each other so much, they want to be bound together in holy matrimony for the rest of their days. And guess what-" Hodge stopped looking at both the couples. "We certainly have that. So Jace, Clary and Alec, Magnus do you take each other to be your other half for what every amount of days you get together?"

Just as both the couples are about to say their "I do's" a load rumbling is heard from outside the camp, then suddenly three big trucks break through the fences. They roll up to the masses of people in audience for the wedding. Will, Tessa, and Jem jump up from their seats and draw their weapons trying to gage the size of the treat. Jocelyn and Luke stand up wearily and walk to the middle truck. The door of the middle and largest truck opens slowly and dramatically. The man in the truck gets out, planting on foot after the other on the ground.

"Well hello Jocelyn. Funny, I never got the invitation to my own daughters wedding. I suppose it got lost in the mail." says Valentine. Jace grabs a hold of Clary and moves her behind him protectively. "But not to worry," he continues, slowly advancing towards the alter at the front of the crowd. "I'm here now. And I hope you don't mind, but I brought a few friends." And with that, a groaning a heard from the broken gate and hundreds of zombies enter the camp, lead by Sebastian.

* * *

 **AHHHH! Yeah that just happened...leave a review and let me know you think!**


End file.
